The Forgotten Daughter
by AlwaysAnd4Ever877
Summary: Two new sister will be moving next to Troy.One is a snobby princess the other is the beautiful but forgotten daughter:Gabriella. Will Troy be able to prove to her that she is worth everything.  Troyella  ON HIATUS
1. The two new sisters

**Here's my new story. Enjoy and review**

**The Forgotten Daughter**

Chapter 1- The Two new sister

The dawn rose over Troy's window into his blinds onto his eyes, he squinted as he got up from his messed up bed. He had pants and t-shirts scattered across his room, over his television, covering his computer, dropping from his closet. He walked down the stairs to his kitchen; he opened the fridge door, to come to emptiness. _Great _

'Oh, your finally are awake' said a voice behind him, his mother Joanne stood there holding bagels and shopping bags.

'Great food' he aid grabbing the bagels.

'Don't you think you could do something useful with your day, instead of sleeping till 2 in the afternoon' she asked as she set the bags onto the table and placed one hand on her hips.

'Uh- I don't know' he said getting the cream cheese out of the bag.

'Well, I've got to go to work' she said grabbing her bag and keys' Please try to do something constructive with your time.'

'Uh-huh' he said watching his mother walk out the door 'I love you'

'Yeah, I love you too, ma'

Hours and hours past, and Troy moved from activity to activity, he was above bored; he lied on his bed staring into the ceiling. He heard a motorcar coming from outside he jumped off his bed, through his window he saw that his new next door neighbors were moving in. he raced down stairs jumping over the piles of clothes in his way and peeped through the window and saw his new neighbors by the moving van. He saw a couple, a man and women who didn't seem so comfortable standing there.

A girl came out of the wearing high black heels, short denim mini skirt and a skanky hot pink boob tube, and was wearing more jewellery than Paris Hilton. She grabbed her purse and yelled at the movers to hurry up and move her things.

Troy got up and went out side to welcome them to the neighborhood.

'Hi, you must be the new neighbors, I live next door, I'm Troy Bolton' Troy said politely to the couple and their daughter who was filing her nails.

'Oh, hello do you go to East High' they asked 'Our daughters are going there'

'Um, yeah, I'm actually the captain of the Basketball team'

'Oh, hello, we are the Montez Family, this is our daughter Melanie, and she used to be the captain of the cheerleading squad, you two might become good friends'

'Um, yeah' said Troy uncomfortably as he forced a smile he turned his head to see yet another girl, the other daughter.

'Oh, Troy, this is Gabriella, our other daughter' Mr. Montez said in a bored tone, how ever Troy was not bored at all.

Gabriella was nothing like her sister. She was wearing black flip-flops, denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt, her hair was let down cascading her dark brown curls. Her skin was flawless, she was beautiful, and the only jewellery she wore was a little locket on a long chain.

'Gabriella' called Mr. Montez.

'Oh, Hi' she smiled to Troy.

'Hey' He smiled as they shook hands.

'Gabriella, could you take my bag inside' Melanie asked pushing Gabriella out of the way.

'Yeah' and smiled sadly as she walked away.

'So, you play basketball, huh?' Melanie asked flirtatiously.

'Um, Melanie-' Troy said trying to get another look at Gabriella.

'Call me Mel' she corrected him.

'Um, I gotta go see you around' he said as he jogged out of their front yard and back to his house. He ran back up to his room once again dodging the clothes, running toward the window and pulled up the blinds, through his window you could see right into Gabriella's room, she had her back facing him, and took her top off her head, Troy looked down then back up again and she put on a white tank top, and walked out of the room. Troy stood there smiling; this was going to be an interesting summer.

Hey, here's the first chapter of 'the forgotten daughter'. Please enjoy and REVIEW

P.S

No offence to Paris Hilton and Troy is not a perv, just…curious.

If I get enough reviews I will continue with this story.


	2. Blue meets hazel

**Thank you for reviewing, keep them coming, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2- Blue meets Hazel

Up and Down, Up and Down went Troy's basketball in the air. Troy laid on his bed listening to the Ramones, he turned his head to look at the clock 4.28, he threw the ball into the air again and threw it into a heap of clothes and sat up looking at the clock 4.29, he looked down at motionless window, 4.30. Troy shot up from his bed, and ran down stairs and swung open the door. Standing thee was a frizzy haired guy.

'Dude, where have you been?' asked Troy letting Chad in.

'I've been with the lovely ladies of Maui' he said.

'You want to see lovely?' Troy asked 'Follow me" they went up to his room, Chad looked around at the state of his room 'Have you heard of cleaning?'

'Um, can't really be bothered, you know, I spend most of my time, umm sleeping' Troy said moving th his window 'Here check this out' out the window was a young Filo girl in a beach chair by the pool getting a tan. Her hair was in a high bun, and she was wearing a hot pink bikini, once again covered in jewellery.

'Dude, who's that?' Chad asked straining his neck to look at her.

'Oh, that Melanie, or umm Mel'

'Yeah, she looks like one of those bitchy princess types like Sharpay'

'Dude, if Zeke heard you, he would kick your ass'

'Yeah, I know the girlfriend rules'

'So, you like her'

'Who Sharpay' Troy asked confused.

'What no! This Melanie chick'

'No, I like her' Troy said pointing above the pool onto the roof, reading a book.

'Wow, she cute' Chad said grinning.

'I know'

Gabriella sat on her roof that was next to her bedroom window, she was wearing the same blue denim shorts and a bright yellow top, she looked up and around and saw two boys staring at her. In a slip second, Troy and Chad ducked from the window.

'Did she see us?' Chad asked scared.

'No, I mean she couldn't have' Troy looked up and she was gone 'where did she go?'

Ding Ding

'No' Chad and Troy said in unison. They both raced down stairs, and opened the door to come face to face with a petite brunette.

'Hey' they both said, she smiled. _They were so busted._

'Hi'

'What are you doing at my house?' Troy asked nervously.

'Well, I got locked out of my house and I didn't want to ask Skinny Psycho my sister for help?' she said 'Are you going to invite me in?'

'What, oh yeah' they let her inside and went up to his room.

'My room is a little bit messy' Troy said, she looked around at the t-shirts, pants and empty red bull cans that had been disguarded onto

the floor. She smiled

'A little' at that moment Troy and Chad were picking up the clothes and stuffing it into Troy's overflowing closet.

'So-' Bring Bring, Gabriella's phone rang.

'Hello, uh-huh, right' she hung up 'Well, I gotta go, duty calls' she smiled and walked out of the door, both boys ran towards his window. Melanie was now standing from her beach chair in front of Gabriella handing her a bunch of bags and a list.

'Dude' Chad said watching form the window 'I thought she was her sister not her maid'

'Yeah, I know, the way that her parents treat her from her sister, she is probably their maid. Troy said as Gabriella looked up, they locked eyes blues to hazel, but she turned around and headed to her car, leaving to do her duty.

**AN/ **

**Do you guys like the way the story is going. Give your (Nice) opinion. Ideas are welcome. Plz REVIEW. **


	3. Problems

**The start of the story is going to kinda start out like Disturbia but it is going into a different direction. So please read and review of what you think. **

Chapter 3- Problems

The water drops sprinkled across the flower bed, Troy stood watering the flower early in the morning. The sun had risen above the neighbor hood. The children of the neighbor hood were outside living their child hood playing baseball, riding bikes, lying on the grass looking at the different cloud formation. Troy missed that, a lot. Stuck in his thoughts Troy had not noticed that the hose was no longer working,

'You know, it's easier to water the garden with actual water' said a voice behind him. He turned around swiftly to see Gabriella. She was wearing faded out jeans and emerald green singlet, with the long chain, her hair was let down and she had no make-up on; he thought she had a really nice natural beauty.

'I already watered the garden' Troy said as he sat down on the steps in front of his house. 'So, I thought you would be running a job for your sister?'

'Actually, I do favors for everyone in my family' she said taking a seat next to him on the steps 'So, what's your problem, everyone's got them' she asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

'My issues, well, my mom thinks I'm lazy, my friends are at some stupid camp, my dad is off at some lame conference teaching shit about basketball and I have random girls calling me at every minute of the night'

'Wow, and I thought I had issues' she said smiling.

'Well, it will all pass when school starts' Troy said rubbing his the back of his neck 'So, why did you move here?'

'Well, I used to live in LA, but my parents thought it would be better if we moved to somewhere more private. My sister is the apple of my parents eye, Head cheerleader, President of the Student Body, most likely to destroy a man's potential, the princess but me however,

I get good grades, read and stay out of my parent's way, I'm the forgotten daughter.'

'You know, I think you have bigger issues than me' he said.

'Yeah, no shit' she looked over at him, his brown fringe fell into his eyes, she moved closer to push it away. He began to lean in until

'G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A!!!' yelled Melanie from Troy's front yard. 'Don't you have to clean the house or something?' she asked as she walked up to them.

'Yeah, probably, I'll see you later, Troy' she said as she walked back to her house. Melanie stood there looking dreamily at Troy

'So, Hi' she said as she battered her eyes.

'So, when we get back to school do you want to go get coffee or something I mean you, the Captain of the basketball team, me the future head of the cheerleader team, it's fate'

'Um, yeah, I gotta go' he said 'Bye' he aid quickly as he raced inside. Once he was in his room he looked out his window and he saw Gabriella sitting in her roof looking at the sky with a book on her lap.

**AN:/ Sorry if this Chapter was a bit short, the next chapter will be longer. Promise.**


	4. Through the window

**Hey sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I will update soon. I am trying to write some more one-shots. Plz review and enjoy. **

Days past, nearly as much as Melanie's hairstyles. Troy spent most of his summer staring out the window and out on his front porch trying to get a glimpse of Gabriella. The street was filled with cars and teenagers all moving into The Montez house holding huge kegs and red cups filled with beer.

Troy saw everyone he knew from his school but he could not be bothered to go and say hello and have to act like someone he wasn't. He heard a rustle coming from the other side of his room. A certain brunette was climbing through his window. As she came through Troy moved closer and gave her his hand, as he did this they both felt an unusual and pleasurable spark that filled their bodies. She was wearing a black singlet with the same little blue shorts.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Troy asked as they sat on his messed up bed.

'Well, I know this seems like a total Dawson Creeks, Dawson and Joey scenario' Troy chuckled 'But my sister is having a party for the end of summer and I do not want to be waiting on her hand and foot for her, plus I think there is a couple making out on my bed' She said making gagging noises, he smiled.

'So if you don't mind if I just hide out here for a while, away from my world' she added as she looked out the window into the sky through the window from his bed.

'You do that a lot don't you, stare into the sky' Troy said curiously.

'What? Have you been watching me or something' she asked bewildered.

'Oh, um, no I, um' he stuttered as she got up and headed of the window. _This time he was really busted. _

'How long, Troy, since I moved here, God, do you know creepy that is' she said, he stood up.

'Okay, it is a little weird'

'A little'

'But I was just watching you watch'

'Me watch what?'

'Well, you sitting on the roof of your house watching the world, wondering when you can finally break free, from your issues, and by the way I find it extremely strange that you spend most of your time on the roof of your house than in your actual house' he said looking up and some how unaware what feelings were in her hazel brown eyes.

'That has to be the most weirdest' she said moving closer to him 'And the most adorable thing I have ever heard' she said as was so close to him that the rest of her words were only in a whisper, they both leaned in, their lips touched, his arms dropped to her waist, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, they continued to kiss until…

'Bring Bring' Gabriella's phone went off, they broke apart, Troy looked at her as she answered her phone, trying to catch her breath.

'Hey, I um … I'm coming alright, alright'

'I have to go now, they ran out of ice, I'll see you at school, right' she smirked as she began to climb out the window'

'Yeah' Troy said 'I'll walk you to school, well um at least to the bus stop' she left and Troy was left there thinking how that was the perfect way to end the summer.

At least half an hour later, Troy looked through the window and grinned, he saw Gabriella changing the sheets on her bed, and she looked up and moved towards the window and slowly lowers the blinds smiling. Troy smiled and went to bed, because tomorrow would be a long day.

**Hello, sorry I haven't really updated lately last week was the end of school and all the teachers were piling the assignments in for reports. But here is the next chapter I think I will update the next chapter soon. Maybe when I get around 45 reviews. So REVIEW. Plz **


	5. Girlfriend

**Hey, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy, I'm trying to move the plot along. Plz READ and REVIEW. Thank you for those who review. P.S. I know that Vanessa's hair is dark brown but thanks for the comment. And i thought i would put in another chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5- Girlfriend

The alarm went off, 6:00 this was way too early for Troy. He dragged himself off his bed, feeling sleepy, he jumped into the shower after throwing his white shirt and grey loose baggy track pants into the corner of his room. As he got ready for school, he kept thinking about Gabriella.

_Does she like me? I mean we kissed. God, I hope she does, she makes me feel different, she is different. _

He continued to dry his hair in the mirror sucked in his thoughts.

'Hey, if you don't hurry up your going to miss the bus, your father already left he told me to tell you that you can not skip practice' his mother yelled form downstairs. Troy moved to his desk searching for his backpack.

'Your backpack is over there' said a voice behind him. Gabriella sat on his window sill. She had her hair let down as per usual, she was wearing a yellow sweatshirt **(AN/: The ones from cotton on) **with red writing on it and black skinny jeans. She was pointing to Troy's closet and no doubt his backpack laid there covered by clothes.

'Thanks' he said as he jogged over to get his backpack 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, my sister wanted me to carry her bag to school and my parents thought it was a great idea, so I ran for it' she said quietly ' Plus my car is in the shop and you said you were going to walk me to school, or at least the bus stop' she added as she stood up.

'Oh, well firstly, I forgot but it would be my honor' he said and she smiled gracefully

'and two, how do you keep climbing up to my room on sandals, and three the bus is going to be here in like five minutes, so lets go' he said moving towards the door.

'Oh, okay and I am wearing ballet flats not sandal' she said smiling moving in front of him to get through the door, leaving Troy grinning after her.

'Oh, I didn't know you had company, I didn't hear anyone come in' said Mrs. Bolton as she poured a glass of orange juice. Troy didn't want to know that he had girls climb through his windows because he was probably going to get a lecture.

'Oh, she came through the front door, she was really quiet' Troy said way too quickly 'Um, Mum this is Gabriella Montez, she lives next door'

'Oh, hello, I am Troy mother'

'Hi' she said politely, then turning to look at Troy.

'Well, we should get to school we don't want to be late' Troy said pulling Gabriella out with him.

'Bye' Mrs. Bolton said watching his son go off, her kept thinking about how they were looking at each other. Troy and Gabriella went to the bus stop to get to school on time; East high.

'So, what is your timetable like?' Troy asked as they walked together down the path.

'Here, I got it a couple days ago' she said passing her schedule to him 'Which reminds me I saw the huge poster of you and some other guys' she said as she began to laugh.

'Oh, you saw that' Troy said, he had suddenly become really nervous 'Oh, we have nearly the same subjects, Homeroom, Gym, English, Drama and AP Maths'

'Wait, you take AP Maths, wow' she said looking pretty impressed.

'Why is that surprising?'

'Well, um…' she looked at Troy and then began to run; he caught up to her and spun her around causing them both to laugh. Troy put her down, and pushed on the strands of hairs that were flying behind her ear.

'Gabriella, I don't mean to be pushy, but what are we' Troy asked nervously.

'You do know you sound like a girl, right?' she asked laughing.

'Oh shit I do' he said laughing 'But seriously, I'm losing my mind wondering'

'Well, do you want to be your girlfriend?' she asked her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

'Well, yeah' he said rubbing the back of his neck.

'In that case, you are going to have to ask me, properly' she said smiling at his excited face. He took of his back pack and took off his gold class ring; it had a ruby and had a 'Wildcat' on it. He took her right hand and placed it on her ring finger.

'Would you be my girlfriend' he asked her watching her face light up, he knew she wasn't expecting that.

'Yeah'

'You do know all the guys will want' to nail you and the girls would want to be you, because you're with me, the captain of the Basketball team' he said.

'Wait you didn't tell me you were the captain, oh, that's why you were on the poster, oh come on the bus' she said smiling and began to run, Troy grabbed his bag.

_She didn't know, she really likes me for me, she is different, she's perfect. . . _

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I will introduce the other couples; Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Martha, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke and something will happen to Gabriella. Dun…Dun… Dun. **

**So look out. Plz REVIEW. I will update at 48-50 reviews. Bye. Review.**


	6. The Gang

**People come on, Plz review it boosts my confidence on my stories, I kinda want more reviews so Plz review after you read, Plz. **

Chapter 6- The Gang

Students began to pile out of the bus, yelling and calling out to each other, showing off their new clothes.

As Troy left the bus he looked towards the building with a red banner that read 'Welcome back, Wildcats' all the students, cheerleaders and jocks surrounded Troy, giving him high-fives, hugs, and pats on the back. His friends and basketball team mate Chad Danforth 'Hey Troy, we are back and we are going to rule the school!'

'Yeah' yelled all of the other members from the basketball team.

'Of course, we are totally going to win' Troy said as he moved backwards and held his hand out and soon as he did this a small petite hand was placed in his. Gabriella clung onto Troy as if she was gasping for air.

'Yo, man what's – Oh its Roof girl' Chad announced as he went over to the Troy and Gabriella followed by a group of girls and boys.

'What's roof girl?' asked an African American girl.

'Oh' Gabriella said 'that's probably me, see Troy and Chad, right, spied on me, while I sat on my roof'

'You spied on a girl' the dark skin girl said as she smacked Chad on the head. Everyone laughed, Troy smiled at his friends, his true friends. All the other students just wanted to be his friends because he was popular but not these guys, they were friends since forever.

'Okay, this is Chad as you already know, his girlfriend and science leader Taylor, Zeke the baker basket baller and his own Drama Queen Sharpay, her twin brother Ryan, and history buff Martha' Troy introduced.

'Hi, it's really nice to meet all of you' Gabriella said politely.

'Hi, it's really nice to meet you and to cut to the chase who are you' Sharpay said.

'Sharpay' they all practically yelled.

'What?' she asked battering her eye lids as they all laughed.

'Guys, this is my new neighbor, your new class mate and friend, Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend' Troy said smiling.

'What, you mean you finally got a girlfriend, about time' Sharpay said. 'Well you are one lucky girl, and by the looks of your shoes my new best friend' they all laughed

As they entered the huge school building.

'So, Gabriella are you going to join any clubs' Taylor asked

'Um, I think I might join the Drama and Science club' she said smiling.

'Oh, you are so going to fit in well with us' Martha said.

'Oh, I gotta go to the office, I'll see you later in homeroom' she said Troy bent and gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek as the Gang went 'Aww'

'Shut up' Troy whined 'Bye'

'Bye' they all said as she walked away.

'Dude, she is really cool' Jason said as the rest of the gang agreed.

'Wait, you guy, try and not get involved with her sister Melanie she's probably in our class to she is kinda like Sharpay before she met Zeke' Troy warned them as they got closer to their homeroom.

'Yeah, I've seen her, total byatch' Chad said.

' Byatch, Chad?' Taylor asked

'Yeah, she treats Gabriella like crap' Chad retorted.

'So, will you guy try to stay away from her she's kinda a popular whore, you know'

' Troy, don't worry we are on Gabriella's side' said Taylor and everyone agreed.

'Thanks, I really like her, she's so different' Troy said as everyone 'Aww' again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, Gabriella where have you been I was waiting of you to carry my bag' Melanie screeched in front of the Principal Matsui.

'My car broke down when I went for ice yesterday, so I took the bus' Gabriella said staring at the ground.

'Whatever' Melanie said as she walked into the office as Gabriella followed gradually.

'Well, Melanie your transcripts are quite impressive Head Cheerleader and Head of the Student Body, however your grades could be more impressive, but you Gabriella your average is 98 you were head of the swimming and volleyball team, drama and Science club that is quite impressive, I'm sure your light will shine brightly here at East High' The principal said as Melanie gave Gabriella an evil glance 'Now you two should be on your way' He said standing up to shake both of their hands as they walked out.

'_Oh, your light will shine brightly here at East High,_ that is so pathetic' Melanie said as they both walked into the new homeroom.

'So, we have Mrs. Darbus for homeroom, so hurry up, I want to make a good impression' Melanie said. _Thank God Troy will be there, my new boyfriend_ Gabriella thought as smiled to herself.

As they entered the classroom, a woman was standing at the front of the classroom. She was wearing a long, flowing dress and wore oversized glasses.

'Oh, hello, you must be our two new students class please meet our two new classmates Melanie and Gabriella Montez' they both smiled 'Please take your seats anywhere'

Melanie looked around and saw Troy with an empty desk next to him she approached it until she heard Troy say 'Hey, Gabriella over here, I saved you a seat' Gabriella moved past and sat next to Troy and the whole gang began to talk to Gabriella as if they had been friends for years. Troy sat there thinking.

_This is amazing, my friends and my new girl friend are best friends this is fantastic._

However, Melanie had gotten stuck sitting next a bunch of book worms. _This is so not the end of this, they will be my friends. I'll make sure of that._

'Okay, Gabriella we have double Darbus as in double Drama' Taylor said.

'Yeah, the next unit is singing, what fun' Sharpay said excited. 'Do you like singing?'

'Yeah' Gabriella said 'But get nervous in front of crowds, you know'

'Don't worry, we are so there for you' Martha said quietly trying not to draw attention from Mrs. Darbus.

'Alright, students go to your next classes' Mrs. Darbus announced. 'The students began to leave the class.

'Hey, we all have Drama together, thank god' Zeke said as they walked down the hallway.

'Yea-' Chad began to say but stopped when he saw Troy and Gabriella's enlaced fingers. He nudged Taylor who smiled. She leaned over to Chad and whisper in his ear.

'They are so perfect for each other, and how come you don't hold my hands any more' instantly Chad grabbed Taylor's hand who quickly grinned as she rolled her eyes.

Drama Class 

Period 1 & 2

They all sat in the middle of the auditorium, girls sat on the first seats in a row with the boys behind them. Mrs. Darbus began to write notes on the board about the different types of levels you can sing on Tenor, Soprano etc. As Gabriella wrote down the notes Sharpay leaned over.

'Gabriella, where did you get the ring'

'What, oh, Troy gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend' she said touching the ring. They all awed

'That's so cute' Martha said

'I know' said Taylor ' Wait, Chad has never done something that sweet and we having been going out for like forever'

'What are you guys talking about' Chad asked

' Troy gave Gabriella his class ring, you have never done something that sweet' Taylor wined.

'Baby, you know I love you and I am kinda slow' Taylor smiled and kissed his hand.

'I'll say' Troy said laughing, Gabriella smiled she had never heard some one say I love you, she thought it was amazing.

'Student's we are having an assignment' Mrs. Darbus announced.

'But it's the first day back' Chad whined

'Yeah' came voices of agreement through out the area.

'So, your minds will be fresh' Mrs. Darbus retorted 'you and a partner will be singing a duet, it will be graded and worth half of your grade, partners will be boy and girl'

'Gabriella, be my partner' Troy whispered into her ear.

'Of course'

They bell went off, after what seemed like an eternity, they students went out of the class before any one could notice Troy pulled Gabriella up a flight of stairs into…

**Where did he take her you will have to wait to find out. **

**Plz review, and enjoy the next chapter will be up soon. I think this is my longest chapter. The next chapter will be up when I get more reviews at least 65 maybe.**

**P.S **

**I know nothing to Gabriella that I will save for the next chapter. Bye **


	7. Perfect

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you like the story so far. So enjoy the new chapter and hope you review. Sorry if it's a bit short. and Melanie and Gabriella are not twins, Melanie is older.**

Chapter 7- Perfect

' Troy, where are you taking me-'Gabriella was cut off because she stood on the entrance of a vision of beauty. Around, Gabriella was the most beautiful flowers ans plants. There were mixtures of pink, blue and yellow, pretty much all the colours of the rainbow.

' Troy, this is amazing' Gabriella said sitting down on the wooden bench.

'Yeah, thanks to the Science Club, it's where i go to think' Troy said sitting down taking her hand. 'I want to share it with you, it's my- our secret spot' Troy said, he was really nervous did he think she was moving too fast?

'I really like you, Troy' she said closing her eyes.

'I really, really like you, Gabriella' Troy said smiling as he saw her eyes shot open.

DING the warning bell rang through the school.

'That keeps happening' Troy said as he got of the bench and helped Gabriella up.

'So, what do you have next?' Troy asked.

'Science and then English' she said as they made their way downstairs.

'Well, you have Science with Taylor then Maths will me, hey after I'll walk you to lunch, where I can formally tell you what id edible in our cafeteria' she began to laugh and kissed him on the cheek as they came out from the doors leading to their spot.

'I'll see you later, promise' she went off to get her books for the next class.

'Hey, Gabriella' Taylor said as she snuck up on Gabriella at the lockers.

'Hey, and thank you for scaring me half to death'

'Sorry' she said laughing 'Come on, let's get to class'

'Wow, your science rooms are amazing, so huger than my last school' Gabriella said sitting down next to Taylor. Through out the class they did their work and talked about random things.

_Wow, Taylor is so cool; I have never really had a friend like her. Maybe life here is going to be totally better then I thought._

'Well, I have History with Chad what do you have?' Taylor asked.

'I have AP Maths with Troy' Gabriella said blushing.

'Oh my God, you're blushing, well, I'll see you at lunch, right?'

'Yeah, of coarse, Bye' Gabriella said watching Taylor.

The whole of Math class, Gabriella felt so happy, she did not know why but he was making her feel loved and special.

'Okay, now that Mac and Cheese is quite nice but the Surprise meat is utterly horrible' Gabriella laughed at Troy's disgusted face.

'Why'

'Oh, well over time taylor left her bracelet in the cafeteria and the next day Chad found it in his lunch'

'Eww' Gabriella whined as she and Troy reached for the Mac and Cheese.

'Now, the deserts, the chocolate mousse is okay, but nothing beats the plate of' Troy said as he reached for a plate of

'Pink Jell-O'

'Pink Jell-O'

'Yep, it's amazing'

'You are one crazy little man' she said smiling and reached for her wallet to pay for their meals.

'Thank you, Troy'

'It's okay, come on there's everyone' they reached the table when Gabriella noticed that she needed to get a spoon for her 'Amazing' Jell-O. She went over to a bench with her lunch tray in her hand.

'Oh, Sister' said a high pitch voice, Gabriella turned around to see her sister who had changed her clothes. She was wearing a mini hot pink denim skirt with a white jeweled top with _a lot_ of jewellery.

'Hey' Gabriella said hoping that her sister wouldn't cause a scene.

'Hey, Oh My God, you bought my lunch for me' Melanie said snatching the tray of food off of Gabriella.

'Eww, like Mac and Cheese is like Eww!' Melanie said pushing the tray back toward Gabriella. Her tray went flying and spilled the Mac and Cheese all over Gabriella. The entire cafeteria sat in silence.

'Ooops' said Melanie as she left the cafeteria smiling. The entire gang got up.

'No' Troy said 'I'll go' Troy went up to Gabriella and they both left the cafeteria the whole room was filled with whispers.

'_Oh my gosh, how embarrassing!' _

_'I'd hate to be her' _

_'I'd love to be her she left with Troy' _

_'Oh, they are back, look what's she wearing' _

Gabriella returned, no longer wearing her yellow jumper but Troy's varsity hoodie. The whisper continued as they reached the gang.

'Hey, are you okay Gabriella, no offence but your sister is s bitch!' Sharpay said as she poked her food with her fork.

'Yeah, I know' Gabriella said sitting down 'Do you mind?' Gabriella asked as she pointed to Troy's Chili Fries.

'Be my guest' Troy said as they both shared his lunch and they all talked and laughed and talked. The entire gang looked and each other and at Troy and Gabriella knowing that he had found the Perfect girl.

**Hey, enjoy this chapter but I this is not what was going to happen to Gabriella something else a bit worse. I will put up the next chapter at around 75 reviews. Review!!! **


	8. Meet the Coach and Tears

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next Chapter, the next chapter will be up soon. Promise. **

Chapter 8- Meet the Coach and Tears.

Perfect, that is exactly what the day felt to Gabriella ignoring the fact that she smelled like cheese. Gabriella looked around the girl's locker room, the girls around were well… developed in their bodies, Gabriella felt really weird.

_Whoa, are all the girls like this? Why is Troy with me when he could have that? _

Gabriella thought looked at Kathryn. She was the head Cheerleader pretty; she was wearing a rhinestone tank top, and tight pink pants. _Wow, she really pretty, too bad she won't be head cheerleader for long._ Gabriella looked over and with perfect timing Melanie came through the locker room doors making sure that she came trying to strut her stuff. She was wearing tighter hot pink pants with a matching pink tank top, covered in jewelry. Gabriella sighed and looked down, she was only wearing red shorts, and not as tight as her sister and a white T- shirt that said 'Wildcat' on it that she had borrowed form the school and she forgot to bring any sports clothes.

There was a quite knocked on the door, the words 'Girls, we don't have all day' a man's voice flowed through the doors of the locker room, she looked around and all the girls began to leave. She locked her locker and left trying not to be noticed by her sister.

The gym was filled with a mixture of boys and girls, the boy were up throwing a basketball back and forwards, but the girls were all sitting on the bleachers chatting with the friends.

'Attention students, I am glad to see some more new friendly faces to our class, I am Coach Bolton' he said looking in the direction of Melanie and then Gabriella, where he began to smile. _Why is he smiling at me- Wait Coach **Bolton**! Why didn't Troy tell me? _

Gabriella looked around, still she couldn't find him.

'Looking foe me' said a quiet, sweet voice in her ear; she turned her head to see Troy wearing 3-quarter shorts and a plain white shirt.

'Yeah, how come you didn't tell me your dad is coach, did you tell him about me?' Gabriella asked curiously.

'No, but I keep trying to look at you before and I think he noticed, he keeps smirking' Troy said looking down at her. 'By the way, you look really cute'

'Really'

'Troy' Coach Bolton's voice yelled, from the front.

'Yeah, dad- Coach' Troy corrected himself as he stood a little straighter.

'Would you like to give a demonstration of a three point turn?'

'Yeah, sure' Troy said as he grabbed a basketball off the rack and went for the shot, there was nothing but net.

'Okay, we are doing Basketball for this semester's unit' there was a rush of happiness through out the entire gym. 'Well, I know what all of your basketball status is except the new girls' he said pointing to both of the sisters.

'Grab a ball and make a shot' the rest of the class went and sat on the bleachers leaving both girls, the coach went and stood by the basketball hoop.

'Well' he said, Melanie grabbed a ball and stood on the free throw line and took a shot, the ball flew directly towards Coach Bolton, and he dodge the ball and look terrified.

'Well, how about you, Gabriella' he asked moving away form the basketball hoop.

Gabriella moved to the free thrown line next to Melanie.

'Go, Gabriella'

'Yeah' she turned her head to see Troy and Chad cheering her on. She smiled she felt a bit better. She took in a breath and took the shot, just like Troy there was nothing but net.

'Very impressive' Coach Bolton said writing something down on his board, she looked and saw Melanie giving her the scariest glare, she quickly ran toward Troy who stood up to give her a hug. While her way there she got complements she smiled she had never had anyone like her before because everyone was on Melanie's side she felt really cheerful.

The day ended, Troy and Gabriella got off the bus waving goodbye to all their friends. Troy looked at Gabriella, he enlaced their fingers.

'What did you think of East High?'

'Truthfully it's probably the best school I have been to in 17 years, mainly because you're their' she smiled and leaned in for a kiss, 'Gabriella, where are you?'

Melanie's voice yelled through the neighbor hood.

'I should go, before someone calls the police for disruption of peace' the both laughed. He gave her a kiss wanting to deepened it more 'GABRIELLA' she placed her hand on his chest.

'Walk me tomorrow'

'Bet on it' he said as he watched her leave towards her house, and took a deep breath in there had to be a logical explanation for how he was feeling.

Troy's phone rang off the hook, as it lay on the kitchen table.

' Troy, pick up your phone before your mother throws it in the pool' Mr. Bolton yelled from the kitchen. There was no answer, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at each they both went up to Troy room with his phone that had stopped ringing.

' Troy? 'They asked as they opened the door to his room, to be totaled stunned.

'My, God, Troy' Mrs. Bolton asked, Troy's room was utterly beautiful and clean. All of clothes were neatly put into the closet, bed make and everything was in place and Troy sat at his computer listening to his I-pod. Coach Bolton grabbed a soft toy basketball that sat on a shelf and chucked it at Troy.

'What the fu- oh hey, what's up' Troy asked casually as he took out the head phones from his ears.

'What's up, your room it's clean, what are you expecting someone?' his mother asked curiously.

'Umm, no' Troy answered nervously.

'Oh' Troy's father said 'It must be the girl next door'

'Oh, I meet her this morning, Gabriella, right?'

'Yeah, plays some good basketball, Troy here could not take his eyes off her'

'Dad!'

'What, I mean she is a very attractive girl'

'Oh my God, I can't believe you said that, okay, Gabriella is my girlfriend okay'

'Girlfriend, you have never had one of those, you have had girls but' Mrs. Bolton said.

'Yeah, I know'

'We should invite her to dinner' his mother said.

'And scare her away, but maybe later.' Troy said smiling.

'We should go, but we need to hear more about her, okay' his dad said.

'Yeah, night' Troy said looking at the door as his parents left. He went over to his window, he could see through Gabriella's window, the blinds were wide open and the lights were on but dimmed. She lay on her bed, stomach on her bed; she was listening to her I-Pod and reading a book. He was going to go back but he saw her father enter the room, followed by his wife and Melanie.

Troy watched unable to hear, Gabriella rolled off her bed, and looked at her father. He took a step forward and grabbed Gabriella's arm roughly. He yelled and left followed her mother except Melanie.

Melanie came forward and said something and followed her parents out. He watched Gabriella, she looked tearful as she lay on her bed and cried her heart out. Troy looked back at his door.

_Mum and Dad are asleep; I have to go see her. I can't stand to see her like this. _

Troy slowly opened the window; he climbed down onto the garage roof and slowly made his way down the water pipe. He quietly made his way to their house, over the fence around the pool. Luckily for Troy by her window stood a sturdy tree. He began to climb, branch by branch pulling himself up.

Slowly he lifted the window open, Gabriella's room was slightly smaller than his, and she had books lined on a shelf, telescopes, artwork on her walls and in Troy's opinion an acceptable music collection. He made his way over to hr bed where she cried slow tears into her pillow. He gently touched her shoulder.

'Hey, baby, it's me' Troy said sitting by her on her bed.

' Troy?'

'Yeah' he placed his hand on her cheek, she pushed away her pillow and hugged him, she cried into his chest, slow tears dropped onto his chest staining his shirt.

'What happened?' he asked as she stopped crying. She looked him in the eye and then looked away. He knew she couldn't talk about it hr hugged her tightly, making sure she knew he wasn't ever going to leave her.

**Hey, I think this Chapter was good. If you agree review, I'll update at 95 reviews. Bye **


	9. Never leaving

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Enjoy and keep on reviewing. **

Chapter 9- Never leaving

The sun rose through the open window, Troy laid back against Gabriella's headboard, supported by a pillow. He opened his eyes to find Gabriella snuggled into his chest.

'Morning' he said rubbing his eyes.

'Morning, what tine is it?' she asked getting off of him. 5:45,

'Whoa, that's way early' Troy said stretching.

'Well, you have to go home before anyone finds you' Gabriella said getting off her bed, pulling Troy with her. 'Go, wait' she said as he was half way through the window.

'Huh, do you want me to go or stay, Brie?' he said pulling his leg back into the room.

'Well, firstly, I want you to go home, secondly, Brie and Thank you a lot for coming over' she said going onto her toes and slow and passionate kiss.

'I think I should go before I get to excited' she giggled 'I also named you Brie, because it's cute and your welcome, I'll see outside I'll walk you again' he said moving out of the window and leaving. Gabriella looked through the window knowing that she had to tell Troy the truth about her life and family. She sighed as she left o get ready for school. Troy waited by his front porch as a car pulled up, and Gabriella stepped out.

'Hey, I picked up my car yesterday afternoon'

'Oh cool' she looked at Troy and smiled 'Do you want to drive?'

'Yeah!' he yelled excitedly 'Oh, I mean sure, that's cool' as she gave him the keys and got in. 'Did I get over excited just then?'

'Just a bit, Troy do you mind f we meet at the secret spot at like recess' she said as they drove to school.

'Yeah, sure'

Recess

'Hey Brie, your finally here' Troy said as he watched her climb up the stirs. She came up the stairs. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark, emerald singlet, with her hair cascading down, with her locket on the long chain.

'Sorry, I'm late, I was on my way but Sharpay wanted to know if I could help everyone paint the Drama sets for her free-period, and I kinda said **we** would'

'It will be fun, plus any excuse to spend time with you' she smiled as they sat on the wooden bench.

' Troy, I want to talk to you about last night, because I know you were watching that's way you came over' she said as Troy held her hands in his.

'Gabs, I was only looking for like a minute' she smiled knowing that he was thinking that she thought he was a perv.

'No. I mean with my parents'

'Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to'

'I do no secrets' she sighed and reached up for her locket, she opened it and showed it to him. In the picture was an old, loving couple 'This is my Grandfather and Grandmother, when I was growing up my parents always worked and never really spent time with us, Melanie never really wanted to spend time with my Grandparents. While I grew up, they took care of me they were like my parents, my best friends. When they died I was devastated, I didn't come out of my room for days not that anyone really noticed. Well, my grandparents had actually, to my parents disappointment left me everything, money, my car house, and everything, my parents and sister hate me for it. I would leave but I can't touch anything till I'm 18, they treat me like their slave till they can' Tears dropped from her cheek down onto the locket 'they left me with them, I always wanted my grandparents here with me, they are my family. I have never felt love since they left till you' Troy pulled her close to him and told her the truth.

'I am never going to leave you, I promise' she looked up and smiled as she clung onto him tighter. The warning bell began to ring.

'We should go, we have Drama next' Gabriella said 'and I'm all red'

'Hey, look at me, you look beautiful'

'You're a terrible liar, sweet, but a terrible liar' she said as they both raced downstairs to get ready for Drama. Troy walked down the hallway.

_I love Gabriella_ he smiled as he rushed to Drama.

'So, what song do you want to song?' Gabriella asked as they entire class disused their sings.

'Um-' Troy began but was stopped as Jason sighed as sat next to him. 'I think-'

Another huge sigh, Jason interrupted Troy again.

'Hey Jason, what's up?'

'Oh, it's just her' he said pointing to a small, petite little girl 'Her name is Kelsi, she's the composer of this years' musical and she has stolen my heart and she doesn't even care'

'Well, I could talk to her later if you want me to' Gabriella suggested.

'Are you serious, oh my God, Troy you are a lucky guy' he said getting up to return to his seat as Mrs. Darbus was doing her rounds.

At the end of the class, Gabriella wandered over to Kelsi. She was practicing songs for the musical, they were really good.

_Wow, she plays really well even better than me_ Gabriella thought as she sat next to the timid girl playing.

'Hey, you're Kelsi, right?'

'Um, yes, you're the new your, Gabriella'

'Yep, I know this sounds really strange but o you know Jason' Kelsi began to turn a bright shade of wildcat red.

'I'll take that as a yes; well he is really nice and sweet and sort of has a huge crush on you-'

'-and you want me to stay away from him' Kelsi said looking sadly down at the ground.

'What? No I was going to invite you to eat lunch with everyone, so that you guys can get to know watch other better, you know'

'Really?'

'Yeah, so we sit on the middle with all the Jocks and smart girls, you know'

'Okay, Bye'

Gabriella went out of the theater to see Troy and Jason waiting for her by the lockers, she smiled as she reached them. Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'So' Jason asked jumping one foot to the other.

'You're in, plus she la la likes you too, she coming over to the table for lunch'

'Thank you, so much' he aid hugging her and running down the halls.

'Speaking of food I would like to invite you to dinner at my house' Troy asked.

'Really, I would love to meet your parents'

'Alright, on Saturday okay'

'Yep' she agreed as they walked together down the hall, Gabriella looked up at Troy and all her troubles seem to disappear.

**Hey, enjoy this Chapter I thin it was good. By the way I hope the stuff about her grandparents was good, I wanted to do something that no one else had done. Review. Next chapter will be at 115 reviews. Enjoy and review. **


	10. Meetings

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter of 'The forgotten daughter.' Review **

Chapter 10- Meeting

Slowly students entered the cafeteria, taking their seats. Troy sat there, bored poking his hamburger and watching Jason jump one foot to the other.

'Why do you keep doing that?' he asked curiously, as he grabbed a chili fry off his plate.

'What jump?' asked Jason sitting down 'I jump when I'm nervous, I do it before we have a game too, what do you do?'

'Where's Ryan?'

'Library' Zeke replied as he drank his soda.

'There are Gabriella and _Kelsi_' Taylor said in a singing voice.

'Hey, everyone, you all know Kelsi' Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy and making sure that Kelsi sat next to Jason who was blushing furiously.

'Gabriella, aren't you going to eat anything' Sharpay asked who had noticed Gabriella had not brought a lunch tray.

'Oh, I thought I would eat off Troy again' she said smiling as she stole a chip off Troy who had wrapped his arm around her waist, while she laid her head against his shoulder, looking over she saw Jason and Kelsi who were having their own private conversation. She nudged Troy and nodded in their direction; they both looked a each other and smiled.

Saturday seemed too had come by so fast. Gabriella stood in front of the mirror in her room staring at her reflection. Her hair was down, showing off her curls. Troy told her to dress formal so she was a little white cocktail dress, with a cute pink bow around her waist. She looked through her window and saw Troy standing in front of his mirror fixing his hair, wearing washed out blue jeans, a black jacket, with a clean white shirt underneath. She smiled and made her way down stairs, she reached the front door until.

'Where are you going?' Melanie asked getting up from in front of the television.

'Dinner, I'll be home soon'

'Oh, so _you're_ paying right?' she snickered 'Make sure you get me ice-cream on your way back, Ben and Jerry, ok'

'Yes' Gabriella said softly as she went through the door.

'Okay, so is everything good, food, table, everything has to be perfect' Troy said readjusting the forks.

'Troy everything is fine' said a very amused Mrs. Bolton as she placed a huge plate of pasta in the middle of the outdoor table. There was a knock at the door.

'I'll get that' Mr. Bolton said.

'No, I will' Troy said as he raced to the door before his father could reach it. He opened the door to a very giddy Gabriella. He was absolutely stunned. Gabriella looked Amazing.

'Hi' she said as he let her into his house. _Wow, this house is beautiful._ Gabriela thought.

'Hello, you must be the lovely Gabriella, who makes our Troy blush so much'

'Mum' Troy wined blushing.

'Well, come on there's pasta and steak on the barbeque' Mrs. Bolton said as they headed outside.

'Mrs. Bolton, you have a lovely house' Gabriella commented.

'Thank you, and please call me Joanna' she said as they went to sit down, Troy went over to his father and helped him with the steak. The entire dinner went perfectly well Gabriella sat with Mrs. Bolton after dinner talking and laughing, Troy watched seeing how perfectly Gabriella was with his family. They seemed really good; she fit into the family so well.

'Gabriella, you are coming tomorrow, right' Mrs. Bolton asked.

'What is tomorrow?'

'Well, the street lunch, everyone in the street brings food and we set up a table in the middle of the road and get to know everyone, Troy's Grandparent is coming'

'Oh, I would love too, I better get going' Gabriella said getting up.

'Thank you for coming' Mr. Bolton said.

'Thank you for inviting me'

'Here I'll walk you' Troy said

'No, I have to go get some ice-cream for Melanie' she said looking at the floor.

'I'll go with you, right' Troy said looking into the direction of his parents who seemed to be nodding.

At lease 20 minutes later, Troy and Gabriella had reached back at Gabriella's House.

'Thank you for everything, Troy, having you here kind of makes everything better' Troy smiled as he brought one hand up to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She looked up to him and asked.

'Why are you with me?'

'Because you're different' Troy leaned in softly kissed her.

'Gabriella'

'Mm-mh'

'I have something for you'

'Really' she asked as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a necklace.

'Oh my god, Troy, put it on for me' He nodded as she turned around. He placed the necklace around her neck; she looked down and saw the 'T' pendent hanging from her neck.

'As in Troy'

'Well, Yeah' they leaned in and kissed, it was full of emotion and passion, they pulled apart and looked into each others eye.

_This is definitely love_ they both thought.

**Hey, next chapter will be the lunch. Hope you like this chapter. I'll update at 135 reviews. Bye **


	11. Nervous

**Hey, I updated, thank you for everyone who reviewed, keep them coming, ideas are welcomed. Review. **

Chapter 11- Nervous

The smell of chicken, rice, deserts and nearly every dish known to man roamed the street. A long table was set up in the middle of the road; the dishes of food sat their waiting for the neighborhood.

Mr. and Mrs. Montez were watching from the living room window, really confused.

'What on Earth-'Mrs. Montez was cut off by the foot steps. Gabriella came down form her room wearing a cute pink sun dress with a white belt.

'And where do you think your going?' Mr. Montez asked suspiciously.

'Yeah' a voice piped in, Melanie was wearing a really, really sequined blue mini dress.

'There's a street lunch' Gabriella tried to explain.

' A street lunch?' repeated Mrs. Montez

'Yes, do you think we are invited?' Mr Montez asked his wife.

'The whole street is invite' Gabriella informed.

'Gabriella, only speak when spoken too!' Mr. Montez yelled harshly. 'Now, go and get the pie form the fridge to take to the lunch'

Gabriella went to get the pie not lifting her head up once and listening to Melanie snicker.

Everyone began to serve themselves food, kids began to throw a football to one another Troy searched around and saw Gabriella. She was standing behind her parents who were having a conversation with a neighbor form down the street. Gabriella saw Troy who sat on the grass on his front lawn; she slowly sneaked away from her so-called family. As she got to Troy he began to smile as he saw her wearing the 'T' necklace.

'Hey' he said as she got closer.

'Hi' she groaned as she stood in front of him, Gabriella sat down between Troy's legs and leaned back onto his shoulder. He showed her his plate of food. She giggles and they both began to eat off his plate.

'Are you ever going to eat off oyu own plate' he joked

'As long as I'm with you… nope' she said smiling.

'Hey, kids' Troy's parents said 'You guys want some ice-cream' Mr. Bolton said holding up one bowl.

'Yeah'

'I only have one though'

'Its okay, Dad, we'll share' Troy said smiling as he looked down at Gabriella.

'Why hello there'a deep voice from in front of them. They all turned and in front of them were Gabriella's family.

'Oh, hello, you must be the Montez family, it's nice to meet you finally, we have enjoyed getting to know Gabriella' Mrs. Bolton said.

'Oh, you have, had you' Mr. Montez asked as he set a glare in Gabriella's direction, she felt her heart beat rapidly, she wished she wasn't there. She began to grip Troy hand, which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Bolton.

'Well, I hope you don't' mind but we were hoping that you would let Gabriella stay over at our house today and tomorrow, Troy and their friends were planning a sleepover in celebration of Kelsi, a friend's birthday, it's okay, right?' Mr. Bolton asked.

'Um' Mrs. Montez stuttered, she was not expecting that.

'Yes, that would we fine' Mr. Montez said smiling 'it would be nice to have Gabriella out of the house, give the chance for Melanie to get settled in better'

'Okay, Gabriella why don't you go and get some of your clothes for today' Gabriella looked up she couldn't believe it. She got up pulling Troy with her, as raced to Gabriella's room.

'That was really cool for your dad to do' Gabriella said stuffing her clothes into an East high gym bag.

'Yeah, I'll call the gang over, leaving the whole Kelsi's birthday out of it'

'It's not right?'

'Nah. It was a cover, my dad is pretty quick, he probably saw you grabbing my hand, which might I say you nearly squeezed off' he said smiling.

'Sorry, Troy, I just got really nervous' she said, Troy looked over and saw she had her guitar leaning against the wall.

'Hey, bring that?'

'Why'

'Cause, I want to hear you sing, please'

'Okay, just you, I get nervous when I sing'

'Okay, I'll make sure that my hand is away from yours when you sing' Troy laughed as he took Gabriella's bag, and made their way to his house.

**Hey, enjoy the chapter. Plz review, I am writing a new story so I am trying to balance them out sorry if they were a little late when I update. The next chapter will be the sleepover. Review **


	12. Protected

**Here is the next chapter, so for the lateness. The next chapter will be up soon. Please enjoy and Review. **

Chapter 12- Protected

Troy and Gabriella sat on a huge sofa in Troy's living room watching different DVDs awaiting the arrival of their friends. Troy got up and went over to his DVD collection.

'What do you want to watch now?'

'How about the Notebook?'

'How about Transformers?'

'Transformers, is it scary?'

'No'

'Really'

'No, but I'll hold you if you get scared'

'Well in that case' Gabriella said as Troy came over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella after he inserted the DVD. Gabriella began to move closer to Troy snuggling herself into his chest and taking in deep breaths, she smiled as she smelt the Lynx he had put on, she placed her head on his shoulder and watched the movie, gripping onto Troy's arm whenever she felt scared, which was pretty often. A light pain traveled in Troy's arm, he looked down to see Gabriella holding into his arm, with her eyes tightly shut.

'Why are you closing your eyes, it's not even a scary part?' Troy asked grinning; she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him.

'I want to remember this feeling, it's so… perfect, I really wish I could keep this part of my life separate from the other part of my life' she said as she turned back to screen so that she could concentrate on the movie. Troy looked down at her, he wished he could take her away from all that pain and suffering, he just wanted her to be happy, to allow her to feel the love that he felt for her. Troy reached up to the side of her face, he slowly grazed her cheek with his thumb, and her skin was so amazingly soft. She smiled slyly and softly pushed his hair out of his eyes, they both leaned in, and their lips barely touched, they softly teased each other until Troy tenderly covered his lips over hers, before they could have the chance to deepen their kiss.

'Oh, um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could speak to Gabriella alone' Mr. Bolton asked, slightly embarrassed that he had walked on his son with a girl.

'Oh, um, Ok' Gabriella said getting up as Troy removed his arms from her waist; she immediately felt the loss of warmth, and felt that she would do anything for it back.

'Ok, let's get the party started' Chad yelled as he let himself into the Bolton's house hold, followed by the rest of the gang.

' Chad, you don't let yourself into other people's homes and it's a slumber party' Taylor said pulling him by the arm and pulling him back.

'A _slumber_ party' all three boys repeated; Jason, Chad and Zeke all looked at each other

'Sorry, but we don't do slumber parties'

'Well, yeah, what do you call it when your friends sleep over?'

'A sleepover' said Chad in a 'Duh' tone.

'Right' Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

'Um, guys' Troy said as they all realized that Troy had been standing there.

'Hey, Hoops, my man, where's your women' Chad asked Troy slapping him on the shoulder.

' Chad, stop calling girls women' Sharpay screeched 'I hate it, Zeke make him stop' they all began to laugh.

'Well' Kelsi asked shyly 'Where is Gabriella?'

'Brie is talking to my dad about her…you know family' Troy said as they moved into the lounge and began to set up for the 'Sleep over'.

'So, would you like to tell us what is happening in your life?' Mr. Bolton asked Gabriella trying not to push her. Gabriella sat at the kitchen bench, in front of Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. She trusted Troy parents and knew that they could help her.

'Well, um, my grandparents had actually left me a small fortune, well, quite a large fortune actually, and it was left for me until I turn 18. No one else in my family gets a cent; I guess they resent me for it. That why my family are kinda hateful, but I deal with it, and with Troy it's a little easier' Gabriella said not lifting her head up once, she slowly felt her cheeks redden, she wished Troy would come and save her.

'Well, they are your parents, but if you ever need anything you are always welcome to our home, day or night' Mrs. Bolton said touching her shoulder trying to reassure her. Gabriella gave a weak smile. Moments ago, she was so happy in Troy's arms. Now they were all rushing back, the taunts, jeering from her sister, the slaps from her mother and the hatred in her father's eyes. Her eyes began to water, she felt a soft, yet string hand grip her other shoulder. She turned to see Troy.

'Hey, are you ok?' he asked as a tear fell onto her cheek, she barely nodded as she rested her head into his chest.

'Can we go? Everyone's here' Troy asked, his parents nodded as he lead Gabriella out of the kitchen.

'Are you okay, my parents didn't say anything did they?' a concerned Troy asked.

'No, they were great, I was just remembering, you know everything' she gave another weak smile and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist, he did the same. He looked down at her, and gave her a short, simple kiss.

'Guys, come on, let's watch a movie already' Chad yelled from the living room, soon after they heard him yell in pain as Taylor hit him on the head.

'Ow' Chad complained rubbing his head.

'Oh, shut up' Sharpay snapped as she rolled out her pink, frilly sleeping bag. Gabriella and Troy came inside the whole living room had changed in the matter of minutes. The couch had been pushed back, the glass table and been moved to the side and replaced with a couple of sleeping bags and a whole heap of chips, lollies and drinks.

'Hey guys' Gabriella said as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi ran over and hugged her tightly,

'Are you okay' Sharpay asked.

'Yeah, come on let's watch something' she said giving a real smile.

'Yeah, your choice' Taylor said.

'What' Chad practically yelled 'she'll pick a chick flick?'

'Your right, I will' she said smiling as she ran over and grabbed _Ever after, a true Cinderella story_. This caused a groan from all the boys. The entire night had been so perfect; they watched the movie followed by Chad's choice of _Date movie_, followed by a dozen after, they snacked on pizza and a bunch of snacks. Close to midnight soon after Troy's parents had gone to sleep, every one sat in a circle. Sharpay sat with Zeke's arm around her waist, Taylor sat with her head rested on Chad's shoulder as did Kelsi and Jason who were both blushing the entire time. Gabriella leaned back between Troy legs and as his arms was wrapped around her protectively.

'Who's guitar?' Zeke asked.

'Mine' Gabriella said taking one of Troy hands and enlacing their fingers.

'Play us a song, please' Taylor begged.

'Yeah, please, as the ice princess I order you to' Sharpay said.

'Okay, but I thought you were a former ice princess' Sharpay shrugged as Gabriella grabbed her guitar and took her position between Troy's legs and softly began to sing.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me 

As soon as she finished all of her friends clapped, she smiled and turned to towards Troy they leaned in for a kiss as the rest of the gang awed. They all went to sleep in their lover's arms, not wanting the next day to come; they wanted to bask in the feeling of being loved especially Gabriella who had realized that she was utterly in love with Troy Bolton.

**Hey, Reader, thank you for all those who reviewed I am really happy with the reviews I am getting, if anyone has any ideas that would be great. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review; I would love to here what you think. The song is by Aly and Aj 'Protecting me'. Please review. Next Chapter will be up soon hopefully. **


	13. Deserve

**Hey, sorry that this chapter is short but I haven't updated a lot so sorry, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 13- Deserve

The sun sneaked through the living room window, its bright rays shone onto the weary teenagers; one by one they got up and got ready for the day ahead. Slowly, Gabriella began to roll in her sleeping bag, she shot up ad realized that she was not in her room she turned her head to see Troy still fast asleep she slowly laid back onto her stomach and watched Troy sleep. He looked so peaceful and content, she watched his chest rise and fall, and she lifted her hand and swept his brown hair out of his eyes. She really didn't understand what she was feeling; it felt as if her heart had been torn in half. One part of her felt all the horror and trauma from her family, the heartbreak from her grand parents' death. Then this other half of her that felt happy and important, greatly because of Troy, but because of her family, she felt that she really didn't deserve his love, maybe she didn't deserve Troy. She was lost in her thought she notice that Troy had woken up he slowly moved up and kissed her lips, and realized that he had caught her off guard.

'Hey, pretty girl' Troy said sitting up and running his fingers through her long curls, he watched her close her eyes and relish the feeling of the closeness of his hands, then was stunned as her eyes reopened full of sadness and confusion.

'Gabriella?' She just shook her head and got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for school, leaving Troy a bit hurt and confused. He went into the kitchen to see all the guys eating and talking about random stuff. 

'So, then I realized why they call it a clock radio' Jason said as they all looked at him 'Because it's got both' they all slapped themselves in the forehead, one by one all the girls came inside ready for school, all the girls except Gabriella.

'Hey, where's Gabriella?' Troy asked really quickly as he grabbed a clean red T-shirt with the Wildcat logo on it.

'She getting ready for school-'Gabriella came inside she was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

'Hey, I need to talk to you' Troy as he pulled Gabriella up the stairs into Troy's room. 'What is going on, Brie?'

'Nothing' she said looking down onto the floor. Troy lifted his hand to her chin and brought her face up to look at him.

'Okay, it's really nothing-' she looked into his eyes and could help but tell him 'it's just, your to good for me Troy, you deserve so much more than me, I'm sorry Troy, I'm just don't understand why you are with me?' Tears dropped down her cheek.

'Brie, I'm with you because every time your nervous you bite your lip in that really cute way, I'm with you because even though you've had the toughest life you still continue to fight, I'm with you because I think… I think' Troy stuttered as he saw tears come form her eyes, but this look was different she was watching him with anticipation and hope.

'Because I think I'm falling in love with you… I love you, Gabriella Montez'

'I love you, too Troy Bolton' she said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her softly on her lip. She lifted her hand towards her cheek and brushed her fingers across his cheek. He softly and gently leaned in again and kissed her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as she moved her fingers up and down Troy's muscular arms. He kissed her lips, her soft neck and cheek as they slowly moved towards his bed. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, with every button her removed he heard breathing becoming lower, as he removed each button his fingers brushed her skin, he watched her lips smile and saw her savoring the feeling of his hands against her skin. He pulled her shirt off as it; Gabriella moved her hands against the side of his hips and moved them higher while removing is shirt. She ran her finger lightly across his chest, watching it rise and fall exactly as it did while he slept. She smiled as his lips grazed her ear and her neck she groaned with lust and then sadly with anger as Chad began to bang against the door telling them that they were going to be late for school.

'We should go, but I promise we'll finish this later' Gabriella said but was pulled back by Troy as she bit and sucked down Gabriella's neck and smiled as he heard her groan.

'Promise' he asked.

'Promise' she said as she grabbed her shirt and left leaving Troy standing there grinning, he knew it she loved him, and he knew he loved her with all his heart.

**Hey, Plz review and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'll make the next chapter longer, promise . Please Review. **


	14. Sprit week and interruptions, again

Chapter 14- Sprit week and interruptions, again

The students began to pile in, already retrieving books from their lockers, talking to their friends, chatting about what they had done on the previous weekend. All the teachers expecting the hall way interrupting conversation and shooing students off to class. Slowly the entire gang made their way into the school and broke off into different directions to grab their books. Gabriella walked down he halls and watched the students as they passed they smiled sweetly and genuinely. She smiled back this school everyone was so nice to her unlike all her other schools, she knew they were nice people but what if Melanie did something to turn them against her, no Troy would not let that happen. He was always there to help her, but when would she be able to help him. She slowly walked to her locker and headed to class. All day she had dodged Melanie, even in class her friends made sure nothing happened to her. She walked down the hallway when she noticed a couple of flyers that were posted onto the walls "Sprit Week" she stood there totally confounded. She caught up with the gang who were all eating lunch, all except Troy. 

She sat down and grabbed some chips off of Chad's plate and asked where Troy was.

'Well, he off practicing basketball in the gym, and just cause he's ain't here doesn't mean you can eat my chips' Chad said moving his plate away from Gabriella, as everyone laughed.

'Sorry, by the way what's "Sprit Week"' she asked taking a cupcake that Zeke was offering.

'Sprit Week, is where the whole school, does this whole bunch of stuff before the big game against West High' Sharpay said stealing one of Zeke's cupcakes.

'Speaking of the game, isn't Troy freaking out about it?' Taylor asked eating more of her pizza.

'Yeah, but he doesn't show it' Chad said looking at Gabriella he added 'he just doesn't want you to worry about him.'

'Well, it's not working; he's in the gym, right? I'm not hungry' she said as she dropped the pink iced cupcake and headed into the direction of the gym.

The corridors were empty she headed into the gym when she heared a huge bang, she nearly screamed at the noise. She moved to the huge white doors that lead into the gym. She walked in trying to be as quiet as she possibly could. She walked by the bleachers and saw Troy sitting down with his head in his hands. She walked over and took one of his hands and enlaced their fingers, he looked up with his weary eyes.

'Hey, are you ok?' she asked pushing his fringe away from his eyes and smiled.

'Yeah, just tired and sore' he said, Gabriella moved behind Troy and sat on the bench on higher. She slowly and gently began to rub his shoulders, he sighed and smiled.

'So, what team are you playing?' she asked as she continued to massage down his back.

'West High Knights, they are our school "enemy"?' he said sarcastically, she giggled at the tone of his voice.

'The captain' he began 'Bryan Thomas, he's a total jerk, he… um well he's been telling his friends that if the West High Knights don't win, he was going to hurt… you. But I won't let him, he's not coming near you' He said, he rolled his hand into a fist. She quickly kissed the back of his neck and watched his fist relax and sighed.

'We are going to beat them' he said determinedly.

'I know you will, they don't stand a chance' she said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck loosely, she lightly kissed his shoulder and laughed. She looked down and felt his muscles through his jersey she sighed and pulled away.

'Hey, where did you go?' Troy asked in amusement.

'Your too god damn sexy' she said getting up and slapping his leg as she walked away while the bell began to ring.

By the end of lunch, the entire school has transformed into the most amazing sight. Posters had been put up onto the walls, streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons had been blown up to decorate the school. Above ten entrance read on a huge red banner "Go Wildcats". Gabriella smiled at the sight; she had finally reached her homeroom at the end of the day for dismissal. As she entered the entire class sat the watching her, _Crap I'm late._ She quickly moved into her seat as she past Troy he grinned and quietly whispered 'You're late' she gave a small smile and lightly hit him on the head. She sat and quietly listened to the announcements.

'Tomorrow, in light of the Sprit week, everyone is suspected to come in wearing hats and then on Wednesday, you are meant to dress up as something you're not, Thursday is our annual mixers dance where students from West high and our school come together for the school dance before the Basketball Championships' The class broke into a big cheer and laughter. The bell rang, the class slowly left except Gabriella and Troy.

'Hey, I'll walk you home?' Troy asked as he swung his blue backpack on one of his shoulders, they began to leave the classroom.

'Sure, carry my bag' she said sweetly, he laughed and took her backpack and began to go home. Once they arrived, Gabriella looked over at her house from Troy's front yard; she watched the lights flicker and knew they were at home, she suddenly felt a huge sorrow weighed her heart. Troy saw the look in her hazel brown eyes.

'Do you want to come over again, we can study and you can have dinner then, go home' Troy said watching her face light up and the sorrow that had once dwelled there quickly dissolved. She gave a light nod and they head up to Troy's house. The first couple of hours were spent doing homework and playing some of his video games that were later pushed aside. Gabriella laid on her back on Troy's bed, his lips moved form her lips down to her neck, she groaned as he found a sensitive spot just below her ear, she inhaled deeply as he moved back up their tongues touched and he felt her melt and give in completely. They continued to kiss, she began to pull at his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head, and began to kiss down his chest that had become sweaty, she kissed softly remembering the feeling of her lips to his skin, she heared his moan, and she smiled. Troy's hand began to move underneath her shirt, lightly grazing his fingers on her stomach, she shuttered at his touch. As they kissed she realized that she entirely loved him, he was the only one who made her feel that way, made her feel safe and protected, he was the only one that touched her like that, he was going to be the only she wanted to.

'Kids, Dinner's ready' Mr. Bolton called form the kitchen downstairs, Troy groaned and Gabriella laughed.

'We'll, never be alone, until the time right I guess' Gabriella said giggling, as Troy found his T-shirt, and putting it back on, and kissed her lightly on the head as they made their way back downstairs. The rest of that night had been amazing she had eaten dinner with the Bolton's and feeling as if she was with a family that wanted her. She had gotten into her home right after having goodnight kisses and 'I love you' with Troy. She had gotten into her home with out being noticed. She rested her head onto her pillow, she looked through her window and saw Troy, he lifted his shirt over his head, his muscles rippled and she laid there in awe when she caught a glimpse of his six-pack. She grinned and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering, what the next day held.

**Hey people, thank you to all those people who reviewed, it's really important to me because I like to know what people think of my story. I love reading what you think some of your comments are so funny like 'Melanie is b' love your ideas to so keep them coming. I'm trying to write more soon, but life is chaotic with school, camp etc. but the next chapter is coming soon. Promise… Please review. **


	15. Caps and Clothes

Chapter 15- Caps and Clothes

Mexican hats, caps, beanies, all invaded the classrooms and halls of East High, slowly Troy made his way into the school, he made gestures and handshakes to most of the people that acknowledged him. He walked towards Gabriella's locker. She had told him she was going to get to school earlier so she didn't have to deal with her family. He reached her locker; he was quite humored to see what kind of hat she was wearing. She was wearing a purple knitted beanie with an orange and pink flower, in the corner.

'Nice hat' Troy said laughing, watching her glare at him then turn to her locker and pull out his books. He leaned against the locker next to her.

'My Grandmother made me this beanie' she said in a matter of fact tone, then looked at the floor; Troy lifted her head up and leaned in, their lips met and pressed together and both lingered there for a minute, in their feelings. She sighed as they pulled away.

'Now, if we ever do have a fight I know how to win the conversation' Gabriella giggled and lightly punched him on the arm, she returned to her locker.

'Cute hat, by the way' she mentioned referring to his cool stripped top hat, he smiled as they enlaced their fingers and headed off to homeroom.

They sat in their seat talking about random things, until Gabriella burst out laughing at Chad's hat. His hair was buffed out as per usual but he wore a small pink clown's hat at the top of his head, like Timmy from fairly odd parents. Troy joined her in laughing alongside the gang and the entire class, but was soon confound when they were told that he had some how won the 'Best Hat Award', which he had continued to gloat about the award until Taylor slapped him on the back of his head, while they were in the corridor heading for class, until they were stopped by a tall, slim girl hidden under the most sequined and bizarre sparkly pink hat invented.

'Why, if it isn't Gabriella, haven't seen you at _my_ home in ages, and oh my goodness she's with … Friends' Melanie laughed, she flipped her hair back, where she was backed up by three other girls who seemed to be ten times more shallow and a bigger slut, thy all laughed along with her.

'Your grandmother and Grandfather would be so proud, if they were alive, but their not' Melanie said walking past with her friends following like robots; Melanie knocked Gabriella on the shoulder. 'Nice hat' she added sarcastically, the rest of her crew laughed hysterical. Troy looked over at his side to see that Gabriella had disappeared. _Shit_.

'Where did she go?' Sharpay asked looking around.

'Maybe, aliens came' Jason said wide- eyed.

'Aliens' Taylor repeated 'God, you make Chad look like Einstein'

'Hey, let's spilt up' Kelsi said trying to change the subject.

'Yeah' they all agree, but Troy already knew where she was hiding. He walked up the stairs leading up to his rooftop hideout. Gabriella sat on the wooden bench with her legs tucked into her chest, staring into the view of the sky. He sat next to her.

'I don't know why, I let her get to me, but when she brings up, my-our grandparents, I just break down. Before, I moved here I had a sort of wall built around my heart, so she couldn't hurt me, but I guess it broke down when I moved here. When I met everyone important here, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and everyone especially you Troy, I'm glad the wall broke down, because I want to let you into my heart completely and I also wanted to let in Shia LaBeouf' he chuckled and kissed her temple, she leaned into his shoulder and rested. Troy started to fall into the embrace until Gabriella sprang up and smiled, and pulled Troy down the stairs with her.

'Hey, what's going on?' Troy asked, the feeling of passion replaced with confusion.

'I just thought of the perfect thing foe tomorrow's 'Dress what your not' day I need Sharpay.' She said, they ran into the cafeteria. Troy and the rest of the boys sat and watched the girls whisper about tomorrow, laughing and giggling. Troy watched how Gabriella had fitted in so perfectly and wondered what she had planned. All the boys had planned they were going to dress up as doctors, which they knew they were not likely to become.

When Troy arrived home, he spent the day as he did training outside for the championship. He was sweaty and tired, he got upstairs and saw Gabriella sitting on the top of her roof, once again reading a book, and she was wearing a red singlet top and blue denim jean. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

'Hello'

'Did you know that you could break you neck?' Troy asked leaning through the window so that she could she him.

'Right, you know stalking is illegal right?'

'How am I stalking you?'

'Watching me through your window, again'

'So, are you all shopped out' Troy said purposely ignoring her question, she laughed.

'Yeah, I got the perfect outfit at school actually, oh bye the way do you remember that we have to perform that Drama thing tomorrow' Troy lifted his head and slammed it on the window sill. He heard her laugh on the other side of the phone.

'Not funny, that hurt' she awed then told him to practice. When she hung up he watched her go back inside and gave him a huge smile.

The next day at school, all the students were dressed up different clothes. Jocks were dressed up as nerds, nerds dressed up as sluts; it made everyone's heads spin, it felt if the cliques weren't really there because no one knew who they really are.

Troy reached his locker surrounded by his friends; Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and he were dressed up as doctors, white jackets and all. Sharpay was dressed in school girl outfit that left no room for imagination. Taylor was wearing a mini skirt that made her feel really weird just like Kelsi.

'So, where's Gabriella?' Sharpay asked impatiently.

'It took a lot of trouble getting her that shirt thing' Taylor said, trying to pull down her a skirt, trying to hide her thigh to Chad's dismay.

'I-' Troy was cut off when he saw Gabriella, she was wearing her black chucks that took her a month to by, a white skirt and Troy's basketball jersey.

'Hey, so you like' She asked as Troy shut his mouth that was falling down instantly.

'I'll take that as a yes' Gabriella said giggling as the rest of the gang laughed.

'Yeah, Gabriella, you look totally hot…NOT!' Gabriella turned to see Melanie wearing three-quartered jeans, and a really ugly shirt buttoned up with a neck tie and topped off with Gabriella beanie, the one her Grandmother made for her.

'So, you like my look Gabriella, I thought the hat would look great with the beanie, but I was wrong' she took the beanie off and chucked it off and stepped on it and leaned her head to the left and smiled. Troy looked at Gabriella thinking she would start to cry, which felt unbearable to Troy but she didn't she looked at him then she grabbed the beanie off the floor of East High and held it to her chest.

'You know, you were wrong, this beanie would never look good on a slut' the whole gang broke into a fit of laughter and walked off. As the turned around the corner the gang kept talking about what happened. Gabriella moved closer to Troy.

'Thank-You' she whispered as he slung his arm on his shoulder.

'For what?' Troy asked curiously.

'For everything, I love you' she said smiling.

'I love you too' Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

'I'll see you in Drama, get ready to sing' she giggled as she left him to go to Girls PE. Troy felt unbelievably proud that Gabriella stood up to Melanie she was so amazing.

**Hey, people thank you for everyone who reviewed please review. I will update soon. Next, Next week I'm getting the computer in my room so I can update more often. Next chapter will be the West High and East High school dance. There will be unexpected couple. Watch out. **

**Please Review. **


	16. Danger

Chapter 16- Danger

Troy sat nervously, his legs shaking, he had watched all the other performances form his classmates; the skater dudes had done dome type of voo doo dance, which Mrs. Darbus dismissed and thought it was a good idea that they go see the councilor. What would she do to Troy and Gabriella, he began to panic as he heard his named called he went up following Gabriella and when he saw the sparkle in her eyes he smiled and sighed, maybe it will be okay. The music began to play and the softly began to sing:

Gabriella:

Na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

or happy ever after

Both:

yeah harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Troy: 

Hmm, you're pulling me

Both:

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me

Gabriella:

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

Troy:

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

Gabriella:

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

Both:

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Troy:

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Both:

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

As the words came out of his mouth he forgot all about his nerves and the championship games all he was focused on was her. Everyone was out of their seats singing along and laughing and dancing. Troy smiled as the song finished he gave Gabriella a short, sweet kiss watching her smile grow wider in every second.

'Yo, Dude I didn't know you could sing, that was off the hook, even better than Sharpay' Chad said hitting Troy on the back as they left for their last class.

'Hey' Sharpay yelled 'I am right here, you know, nut I gotta go I've got Mr. Stevenson, the wretched old fool'

'Ouch, harsh words' Taylor said, walking towards the direction of the art class while everyone laughed.

Gabriella sat in her chemistry class thinking and imagining what the dance would be like. She wasn't too happy that the kids' form West High was coming, she was afraid that Troy would get into a fight with Bryan. She really didn't want Troy to get into trouble because of her, but she also was told by Sharpay that it would be 'So totally hot!'. Gabriella giggled to herself, the warning bell went off and slowly all the students left for home. Gabriella left for home as well; she was halfway into the parking lot when her phone went off. She went through her bag and found her phone. PRIVATE read her ID; she knew the gang was either at basketball practice, or drama club or the Scholastic decathlon. She flipped her phone open and saw she received a text message, she opened it and whimpered in fear: _'Watch out, girly girl, Bolton can't save you!'_

As soon as she read the text she ran towards the gym she ran as tears slid down her cheeks, she kept running as she pushed open the white doors leading to the gym. Troy was standing holding the basketball in front of the hoop, all the guys surrounding him. As soon as he saw her he dropped the ball and raced to her and the team followed.

'Brie, what's wrong' she didn't say anything but showed him the text message, his eyes suddenly became dark.

'I'm not going to let anything happen, I promise' she wrapped her arms around his neck, Troy looked at Chad. Nothing was going to happen to her. Troy form his father's order lead her to the bleachers and gave her some water and he watched her. Troy knew what kind of guy Bryan was, he was the biggest player and his mistreatment to women was well-known. Troy knew that he drugged girls raped them and had no second thought about it. If he even laid a finger on her, he knew that he was going to do _anything_ to protect her.

Troy walked her out to the parking lot followed by Chad, Zeke, Jason and Mr. Bolton, they reached Gabriella's car and were completely infuriated. Gabriella's car had the window smashed. There was glass all scattered on the concrete floor and on the hood of here car written by a white spray can the word drenched: _I'm coming for you tonight. _

Gabriella moved behind Troy trying to hide her fear she saw what was written and was too scared to think what was going top happen. Mr. Bolton came towards them getting off his phone.

'The West High knights are currently at training, they couldn't have done this, we'll find out who did this but for now the pick-up truck is one its way, so Troy you will take Gabriella home' he said as he saw their faces he added '…to our house' and gave a warm gentle smile, Troy softly kissed the side of her friend.

One the other side of town, the West High Knights had finished their practice. Byran slowly can towards his car and stopped and smiled evilly. He moved toward the person.

'So, it done, his girl's car is trashed and she's scared' he asked and received and light nod. 'Good, tonight, he'll lose her and her innocence, baby' he said as he kissed the person's forehead. 'Now, you better get back to East High, sexy' he said as he watched the girl get into her car and drive away. He watched reminiscing on what they had planned.

**Sorry, I haven't updated I've had exams and tests; I finish school in 2 weeks so look out for more updates. This Chapter had a turn I guess. **

**Next Chapter hopefully will be up and contain: **

- **the Dance **

- **The plan against Troy and Gabriella **

- **The mystery of Bryan's accomplice form East High. **

**Review please. Any idea will be helpful and bring the next chapter faster so **

**REVIEW!!!! **


	17. Stronger

Chapter 17- Stronger

Troy sat on Gabriella's bed watching her pace up and down her room. She would walk up to him stop, shake her head and continue walking around her room. They had gone to his house but realized no one was at her house. Troy looked at the pictures that sat next to her bed, one was of her grandparents but there were two empty photo frames, he was going to ask her about it but once again she stopped in front of him. 

' Troy, I want to go to the dance' Troy stood up and began to protest but she grabbed both of his hands and sat on her bed, forcing troy to sit.

'I want to go to the dance to prove that I'm strong Troy please. I know you would protect me, and I love you for it. But I have to do this so that I know that I can' She brought her hand to his cheek, the look in her eyes pleading to him.

'Okay, we will go' She screamed in excitement 'But first I want to teach you something' he said, Gabriella gave him a strange look, as he pulled her up and dragged her down the stairs.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror; she wore a silky white dress that reached the floor. The dress was in a V shaped and exposed her back. She was going to tie her hair up but decided to go against it. She quickly walked out if her house and to the Bolton's to live through the night without any harsh comment. When she had gotten to the Bolton's she felt at home.

'Gabriella dear, you look beautiful' Mrs. Bolton said reaching over to fix a bit of Gabriella's loose hair. She smiled sincerely.

'Thank you, so it looks like Troy takes longer than me to get ready' they both laughed when Mr. Bolton came in.

'Wow, you look wonderful' Gabriella blushed; Troy had finally made his way down and almost fell over when he saw her.

'Wow… You… um…look…Wow!' he stuttered and blushed as he rubbed his neck.

'I guess, I will take that as a compliment, come on Wildcat, Bye Mr and Mrs. Bolton'

'Bye Mom and Dad'

Her heart was pounding and her blood was racing as she entered into the gym. The whole gym had been transformed. Tables were set up, streamer hung from the ceiling, students were dancing from both school, however far from each other. The gym had been divided by the two schools. Troy held her hand and pointed to an area with the students of West High.

'The guy in the middle with the girl in his lap, he's Bryan' Gabriella looked over at the group. There he was, he watched her, she suddenly felt so scared, and she tugged on Troy's arm.

'Let's find the gang' they moved into an opposite direction towards the gang. All the guys were in tuxes and the girls were wearing gowns. Sharpay of course was wearing the most pinkest dress ever made; it would have made Barbie run for her money. Kelsi wore a cute emerald green dress whereas Martha abs Taylor was wearing bright blue and yellow gowns.

'Wow, you look amazing' Zeke said and everyone agreed.

'We're glad you came' Taylor said hugging Gabriella.

'So, what you want to do?' Tory asked her, sitting down at the table.

'I want to eat' Chad said eyeing the food, then receiving a smack on the head from Taylor.

'Women, what's with the hitting?'

'How many times do I tell you not to call me women?'

'Ummm' Chad said leaning back on his chair then falling right off, causing everyone to laugh. The first half of the night was spent talking and eating and making fun of Chad and eventually everyone moved onto the dance floor. Troy and Gabriella made their way their, they moved to the direction of their school as a soft, slow ballad began to play.

_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above' _

She lifted her small hands to grip his shoulder lightly, with that little gesture Troy's body shivered. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart as it began to race.

'That's what you do to me, Brie?' She smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips, cherishing this moment. She sighed; releasing a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and once again laid her head on his chest and the rest of the world except them disappeared.

Gabriella felt the cold water on her fingers as she washed her fingers in the basin. She smiled rethinking about dancing with troy feeling his muscles, smelling his cologne the same one he used to wear when they met, when he watched her through his window like a little perv, she smiled.

'Hope your smiling for me sexy' a voice came from behind her, she whipped around Bryan stood there leaning against the locked bathroom door.

'You're in my way' she said trying to get past him but was unsuccessful.

' Troy's not here, who's going to save you, you just a weak piece of shit' he raised his hand and slapped her on the face she fell on the floor. Bryan moved to her and tried to straddle her waist, he tried to kiss her but she kept her lips shut tight, he began to play with her clothes, scratching at her skin causing her to bleed on hr arm and then everything in her head flashed back, what Troy and teached her.

_Flashback _

_'Why are you straddling me?' Gabriella asked lying on the Bolton's living room floor with Troy on top of her, his knees and each side of her waist. _

_'Because it's hot and you sexy' she slapped him in the chest 'No, seriously if something like this happens I want to teach you what to do?' he explained smiling down at her she laughed. _

_'Okay, Obi one, teach me' _

_'Alright, you have to try to get a knee up to stop him from coming close to you then aim for his you know 'sensitive' parts' she laughed again as he taught her thing to do if they try to get her in a library or if Chad tried to kill her in his sleep. _

_End of Flashback _

Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes then remember the reason why she wanted to come, to prove that she was strong.

'Come on, girl show me something that Bolton taught you' he said in a malicious voice, then Gabriella saw it an opening, she lifted her foot and thrust her foot into his 'sensitive are' as Troy referred to it as. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor, Gabriella staggered to get up and looked down at him.

'That is something that Troy taught me' she said, flicking the lock on the door. She walked to the gym again and Troy and The gang raced to her asking if she was okay, she said she was fine but Troy was not convinced and walked her home. Gabriella had decided that it was best if she had stayed with Troy.

'You totally kick his ass' Troy said through the bathroom door, while he was down stairs she had taken his clothes and was getting changed and was having a shower, the door opened and Troy moved as he felt the door open and was shocked, he looked up and saw Gabriella. Her hair was damp and dripping down, she was wearing is white jersey again and is basketball shorts. She moved up to him and they gently kissed he held her hand and led her to his bed and they laid down Troy on his back and Gabriella snuggled next to his chest and fell asleep in peaceful content.

**Hey readers, I updated sooner and I hope you all enjoyed and please review so that I know you like my story. The dress that Gabriella wore is in my profile. I want in this Chapter to make Gabriella get stronger, I've read the stories where she is weak, scared and needed someone to save her, who says. Girl Power, people. Please review and enjoy, I will update soon. **


	18. Gladly

Chapter 18- Gladly

Like all the other times, the sun beamed through his window, onto the young teenagers. Troy squinted as the sun shinned. He looked around his room, it was cleaner than before, but there were still piles of clothes and empty cans of Red Bull. He felt something heavy hit his shoulder, Gabriella was rolling around to face him. He looked down at her and acknowledged every little aspect of her beauty, the way her face was shaped the softness of her skin, he inhaled deeply. She was still wearing his clothes, he was praying to God that they were clean and not the clothes he used for basketball training. He looked down at her feeling her chest rise and fall against his chest, listening to her breathing. He saw her face hidden under her ebony curls; he slowly leaned over to shift the loose strands of hair, seeing her amazing hazel eyes. He had gotten lost in his thoughts, something that had happened quite often when he thought of her. It was strange, he never felt this way before; half of him of scared the other half was wondering if this feeling could get any stronger, still day-dreaming Gabriella moved up and kissed his exposed shoulder blade, watching him stop thinking about whatever it was. He turned his swiftly, to see the hazel eyes he dreamed about without understanding completely why.

'Hey, pretty girl' Troy said leaning down and kissing her forehead, he laid back down letting Gabriella rest on his arm that wrapped around her small waist.

'Hello, Boyfriend' she breathed in his scent and relaxed until the memories of what happened came back to her.

'I'm really proud of you' he said looking down at her 'For last night, you were amazing and strong, you did it'

'I only did it, because you taught me, half the time I was so scared I didn't even know what I was doing, the whole time I was thinking about well… was you' she said looking into his baby blue eyes and seeing remorse and sorrow.

'I am so sorry, I wasn't there, and I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you I…'

'Love you, so much Troy' he looked at her, he really wasn't' expecting that, he thought she would be angry that he wasn't there to protect her when he promised.

'I love you too, but I…'

'Troy, I really wanted to prove that I was strong, and you helped me prove that, you're amazing' she said and lifted her head from his shoulder and getting up on her knees and straddled his waist, she bent down and captured his lips, he traced his finger up her thighs to her hips, she moved her finger up his chest touching his abs. She began to shuttered when she felt his fingers leave her waist and move up the jersey.

'Troy, Gabriella Hurry up or you will be late for school' Troy's mother yelled form the kitchen. Troy groaned as Gabriella moved off Troy and grabbed her dress heading for to her house. She moved back to him capturing his lips once again and smiled.

'I'll see you at school, Good luck for the game' she said smiling as she left the room. Troy leaped for his bed he had totally forgotten that today was the match against West High. He looked towards the clock and raced to the bathroom, he had to hurry so that he wouldn't be late for the early morning workout.

The water fell down his body, Troy. Training had been so brutal; his dad promised that he would ease up when they won this game, but Troy knew it would stop and continue when the championships came around again. He knew it would be harder but he had Gabriella, that's all the strength that he needed. He smiled as he turned off the tap and grabbed the closest towel. He was worried but would die before letting anyone know it. He opened his locker, getting ready for the game, his jersey which took a long time getting back from Gabriella. Troy smelled the jersey, it smelt partially smelling like his lynx and Gabriella's citrus fruit fragrance, he smiled putting the jersey on, listening to the cheers from the other side of the locker gym doors. Students, parents, associates of the School board, waiting for the game to start, to see who would or could do better… it was going to be the Wildcats there was no doubt in his, his team mates, his parents, the other school and definitely not in Gabriella's mind. They knew that the Wildcats were going to win, the only thing that made him nervous and angry was Bryan.

The basket ball traveled down the court the score was not close at all, East high was leading without having to put up a fight. Troy looked in front of him seeing Bryan. His temper began to increase, he remembered how he tried to hurt her, the pain eh tried to cause her, but he also remembered what she told him before the game.

'_Don't get into a fight with him, please; you'll get in trouble, please promise me' _

He saw Bryan smirk, he had the ball, and Troy went over and tried to get the ball, the next thing he felt was a huge blow to the side of his head. Yells and Anger filled the gym. Troy collapsed to the floor, blood trickling down the side of his face; he could hear punches and groans of his team mate and from the other team. H groaned as he lifted himself up, touching his head feeling the blood, swiftly moving his hand back until it came into contact with Bryan. The whole gym echoed with the sound of the compact.

'That was for Gabriella' Troy said watching Bryan lay on the floor not moving, completely knocked out, like his Grandpa on New Years Eve after as whole bottle of Whisky. Troy saw the entire West High team moving back, stop fighting with the Wildcats. Troy felt two small supple hands grasp his right bicep. Gabriella had finally reached Troy after dodging the students and teachers. She reached up to the side of his face gently touching him.

'Your Bleeding, Troy' she said he could hear immediately the hint of worried in her voice and saw the tear well up in her eyes.

'I'm okay, I'm sorry for breaking my promise' he said trying not to look her into tearful eyes; she placed two fingers under his chin and to force him to face her.

'In this case, I'll make an exception' she said smiling; she took Troy to the first aid, near the score table to where his father was.

'Are you okay, son' He asked Troy patting him on the back. Troy nodded, to him that blow to his head was not as bad as doing suicides for his father during practice.

'Everyone' Mr. Matsui voice now filled the gym 'The staff has examined the current events and have decided to cut the game short, leaving East High as the Champions' The whole school broke out in cheer and happiness, I mean they dissevered it after what had happened, and it's not like they weren't going to win.

Gabriella waited outside the gym, waiting or Troy while he got fixed up the medic and had a chat with his father. Troy arrived he was out of his sport gear and wearing a pair of black pants and a light blue button down shirt with a white tank underneath. He took her hand and moved to the front of her car that came back from the shop. She leaned on the front and looked at Troy, something was wrong, she could tell.

'I had a talk with my dad, just before, well after getting hit on the head' Troy said looking at her.

'Well, what did your dad say, does he want us to break up?' Gabriella guessed laughing; she hit him lightly on the arm.

'No, actually he thought, that you should bring over some of your things, clothes and stuff, so you can stay over, you know' Troy looked at her; she couldn't believe it but why?

'Troy…'

'Why, right?' he said knowing from the look in her eyes that's what she really needed to know.

'Well, yeah'

'They are afraid for you, form your parents and your sister' she opened her mouth but was cut off 'Your car, well there are security cameras in the car park and Bryan's accomplice well, Brie its Melanie' Gabriella stared at him she was speechless. No, it couldn't be they were sisters, flesh and blood. Melanie she told Bryan, helped him, break her car and she told him to hurt her. Melanie told him to rape her. Her mind was whirling, she's _not _my sister, not anymore, and she never really was.

Troy slowly brought one hand up to her cheek gently grazing his thumb over her cheek slowly bringing her out of her thoughts.

'Brie, Baby'

'I have to go' Troy's face changed which Gabriella took note of and smiled warmly relieving him a bit. 'I'll see you at your house'

'Yeah, I'll catch a ride with my parents' they leaned in for a quick kiss before getting into her car and drove to the place she called home, for now. She climbed up to her room, and pulled out her suitcase and threw opened her closet filling it with her tops, jeans, jumpers, shoes. She ran over to her bedside and grabbed the 3 photo frames. Behind the frame of her grandparents was their will, the will that would save her. She carried her suit case in front of Melanie's room, and went inside without a second thought.

'Do you hate me that much?' Gabriella asked, Melanie who laid on her stomach n her bed reading the latest magazine.

'Excuse me?'

'I know what you did you, broke my car and you helped Bryan, he tried to… and you let him. He could have… I can't believe you, we're flesh and blood. I don't even know how I am related to you, I don't even know why I was put into this family, but I'm no longer a part of this family not anymore' Gabriella said her anger getting the better of her. Gabriella stormed out of Melanie's room grabbing her bag.

'Gabriella' she heard Ms. Montez exclaim.

'Where the hell do you think you are going?' Mr. Montez asked most angrily.

'I'm leaving…'

'Like hell, you are, you step one foot out of this house and …' her mother began to yell.

'And what you'll call the police or even the psychiatrist and tell them I am crazy because I would love to tell them everything' Gabriella said seriously to her parents, she could tell that they were taken back; she had never talked like that.

'Get your things and leave' Mr. Montez said not looking at her.

'Gladly' she said carrying the suitcase that enclosed the first 17 years of her life. As soon as she stepped out of that house she felt a huge relief lift off her heart. Gabriella slowly moved next door to the Bolton's. She stood there wearing flip flops, jeans and white tank top and knocked on the door. Mrs. Bolton answered the door watching Gabriela stand there.

'I can't go back there'

'You won't have too' Mrs. Bolton hugged Gabriella and grabbed her suitcase, we will get you set up in the guest room, we will paint it tomorrow maybe, why don't you get changed into your PJs and go see Troy, I will call you guys down for hot coco later' she said smiling.

Troy laid on his bed in nothing but his pajama bottoms, the door creaked open. Gabriella came in wearing her cute white tank top and yellow shorts. She moved onto his bed and snuggled into his bare chest.

'You know, you are a Bolton now' Troy said smirking while moving his finger up and down her back thigh.

'I know and I love it' she moved on top of him kissing his lips and trailing down his chest forgetting about the hot coco.

_**Hey there,**_

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have kind of had writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't. **_

_**- I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**- Please review.**_

_**- Please give me any IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS please**_

_**My updates would be quicker if you review!**_

****


	19. Grill

Chapter 19- Grill

Gabriella rolled around in the bed, she got up form the warm embrace of Troy, and looking at the clock she took note of the clock, 3.00. She stood up looking through the window, to where Troy had previously watched her. She smirked at the idea. She looked at her room and nearly fainted, all her stuff had been, placed into boxes and bags, she had only been away for a couple of hours, and they had her whole life packed into a box, she turned back and saw Troy and sighed in happiness, she crawled back into his bed and fell back into sleep. When she woke up again, her heart quickened when she found that she was alone, she shot right up, and was startled when the bathroom door swung opened, and Troy appeared and Gabriella blew out a sigh of relief. 

'Hey, what's wrong?' Troy asked getting back onto the bed next to Gabriella, moving the strands of hair out of her face and bringing her in for a soft and sweet kiss. Troy rested his forehead onto Gabriella's.

'Well, I woke up last night, to find that my parent had packed all my stuff in boxes' she sighed again, and placed both her hand at the back of his neck and moved in closer to sit in his lap.

'Well, I'll go with the gang to get all your stuff, and we'll get you set up in your new room' she laughed and pulled him in a kiss.

'Gabriella, Troy Come down for breakfast' they both laughed at the same interruption and both went down to the kitchen.

Gabriella stood firmly behind Troy and the gang, as they entered into the Montez household. Troy's parents went with her parents to talk in the living room, while the gang went in her room to pack her stuff.

'Oh, wow, these pants are so cute' Sharpay said looking in to the boxes that had been packed by her parents. They all grabbed boxes and moved them into Troy's house. Her new room was downstairs and bigger than her old room. The room was painted a cream colour with silky light pink drapes covering the window that Troy's mother had put up.

'I really don't get why you have to stay down here, I mean you could just stay with me in my room' Troy said nudging her playfully.

'Oh, yeah right, that will earn your parents trust' she said lightly hitting him on the arm.

'You don't need too, my parent love you' Troy leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

'Hey, keep it PG thank you very much' Chad yelled enough for everyone to hear.

'No thank you Chad' Troy said picking up a pillow and whacking him with it. Everyone began to laugh while unpacking her stuff. Well, sort of unpacking every second minute Sharpay tried on something of Gabriella's'. Gabriella went over to her new nightstand and put out the photo frames. One was of her grandparent, then something caught his eye, the two empty photo frames were now placed with a picture of the whole gang and one with just a picture of her and himself. He smiled to himself and then went over and kissed her right one the lips, still going after hearing Chad complain about their Public Displays of Affection, but Troy could care less.

'Hey, you know how you have all your stuff in here?' Troy said as he grilled the dinner on the barbeque. Flipping over the steaks, watching his mother come out of the house.

'Yeah-' Gabriella began to say but was cut off when Troy's Dad came in racing after his mother.

' Troy, don't let your mother near the grill, remember the pact' His mother got sour faced and stomped into the kitchen after Jack.

'A pact' Gabriella's eyebrow quirked, as she poked Troy in the stomach.

'Yeah, my mom can cook, just not with a grill. I remember it like it was yesterday, the smoke god, it was horrible' Gabriella began to hug Troy from his 'Traumatic' event. After the turned off the grill they both went onto the court to play some one on one. Troy moved with the ball onto the corner with the side throwing a three pointer. Gabriella went after the ball and slipped on the grass from the side of the court and fell.

'Hey, are you okay, oh God?' Troy ran to her side. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her up to his room, getting ice form the kitchen.

' Troy, I love you, you know that you're my hero, you have saved me so much, and God I really love you' Gabriella said leaning up to kiss Troy.

'I love you, too' He bent down and kissed her on the lips and moved up to the bed holding her in his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

**_Sorry, this is really short, I will try and write more, but I need more ideas. Pease review and give me ideas. Please _**

****

**_Review _**


	20. Anything for you

_**Chapter 20- Anything for you **_

Gabriella stirred in her bed, realizing that it wasn't her bed, she had been sneaking up to troy's room for the past month, she had been living there. She stretched her arm out in search for his warm body. She sat up right. He wasn't in the room, she got up from his bed and moved to the stairs, she stopped when she heard voices coming form the kitchen.

'What happened to Uncle Alex?' Troy asked pouring milk into a yellow and blue bowl onto his cereal.

'Well, the doctors think it's a hernia, but your Aunty Anita can't really afford to pay for the surgery' Mr. Bolton said sipping his hot cup of coffee.

'We need to help I will casserole' Mrs. Bolton said smiling; Troy made a face and excused himself form the kitchen. Gabriella raced back up to Troy's room and jumped onto his bed. Troy came in and gently laid his head on the pillow, and gave her a small smile.

'My uncle's in the hospital and there is no way to pay for the surgery, I just wish I could help, oh, why do mom's always think that food will fix anything, your cat died here's a box of chicken, I want to help, he's like one of my favorite uncles' Troy said groaning, rubbing his hands over his forehead. Gabriella moved his head and softly brushed away the hair firm his forehead.

'But you know, I could help' Troy moved his head, and sat up straight looking at her.

'Baby, what are you talking about?' He moved his and to her cheek, carelessly moving his thumb up and down her soft skin.

'Well, next week's my birthday, you know and I will be able to get the money my grandparents left me and I would love to help'

'I could never ask you to do that'

'Your not asking, I'm suggesting, I want to, please'

'Okay let's talk to my parents, if you really want to' Troy said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'I really want to'

'Gabriella, I cant' even start to thank you' Mrs. Bolton began to say.

'It's really fine, I want the money go to a good use and this is what my grandparents would have wanted and Troy seemed really upset' Gabriella said watching the nurse go past in the hallway of St. John's hospital, Mr. Bolton and Troy had gone for coffee.

'Yeah, one time when we were all out at the lake, Troy and Uncle Alex were fishing and Troy hooked the hook into his thumb'

'Ouch! Oh that is where he got that scar, I forgot to ask, and oh I remember. It was at lunch and Chad was nagging because I stole one of his onion rings' Gabriella explained, Mrs. Bolton laughed.

'Anyway, when it happened Uncle Alex got out his pocket knife and sliced his finger and told Troy that they were 'Blood Brothers' Gabriella laughed and told her how sweet that was.

'What's sweet?' Troy asked handing a cup pf hot coffee to Gabriella and to his mother.

'Nothing that you'll ever know'

'Really' Troy moved down and captured her lips; se smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

'Miss Montez' everyone looked up at the nurse 'The patient and his wife would like to speak to you before the surgery'

'Oh sure' Gabriella got up nervously ad headed to Room 204 and turned the cold, sterile doorknob. Gabriella hadn't actually met them, yet. But Troy's parents told her how grateful and thankful. She held her breath when she walked into the white room. Anita was sitting in the chair next to the bed, next to Alex. She stood up.

'You must be Gabriella, we have heard so much about you' Anita said giving her a warm hug.

'Thank you so much for this, can't thank you enough'

'Well, you mean so much to Troy and you his family, so I wanted to do anything to help'

'Well, Troy should never let you go' Uncle Alex said for the first time 'You seem to mean so much to Troy'

'Excuse me' the same nurse before came back inside 'It is time to prep you for the surgery'

'Okay, I'll go' Gabriella said walking outside and sat on Troy's lap leaning her head against his shoulder. Listening the music playing in the stereos:

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
you and I collide _

'Thank you, Brie' He said softly and kissed the side of her head, taking in the smell of citrus in her hair.

'Anything for you'

_**Author's Note: So sorry, I haven't updated in ages for this story. Thank you for the great ideas. I am going to use most of them in the future chapters. **_

_**Thank you to XxtroyellaxX4ever for your idea about the cousins but I changed the money crisis to something medical. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. **_


	21. Holy Shit

_**Chapter 21- Holy Shit! **_

It had been a couple of weeks since the surgery and a whole lot more weeks since Gabriella moved in with Troy, as the time past in those weeks Gabriella had been sneaking into Troy's room and vice versa. In the end, they moved all of Gabriella's stuff into his room. It was Sunday 6:39; the sun was going down slowly. Gabriella lied on the bed with a head on Troy's chest. She listened to his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. She slowly got up trying not to wake him. She was almost off the bed until she felt too warm hands grasp her waist pulling her back into his chest.

'Mmm, your not going anywhere, babe' he murmured, pulling her closer, she giggled. She looked up at him, so peaceful. She carelessly moved to his chest, she draw little circles and shaped before resting her head against his chest again. There was a light tap against the door; Mr. Bolton slowly opened the door.

'Um, sweetie' he whispered quietly, so that Troy wouldn't wake up 'Um, we are going now, to the restaurant, we won't be back till late, so there's meatloaf in the oven, if you can gt away' he said nodding to troy who and unconsciously tightened his on her waist, pulling her even more closer. Se laughed and watched Mr. Bolton leave the room; she looked back over at Dean. She suddenly had this really weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach, she felt strange.

It had happened so many other times when she was making out with Troy. She sat up looking at him, she knew what it was. She had given everything to Troy her Heart, her Soul, her Mind, everything but her body. She wanted too; she wanted him to be the first and only. She looked over her shoulder to him, when she felt him playing with the ends of her hair; he twirled the curl through his fingers, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Morning Princess' he said, sitting up and rested his chin on her shoulder, after kissing it lightly.

'More like afternoon, your parents are one and there meatloaf in the oven' she said getting out of the bed, Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her back into bed.

'Hey, didn't I say you weren't going to go anywhere' she laughed as she felt Troy's lips on her neck that feeling came back. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She gripped the end of his white shirt and pulled it over his head and slowly left soft, kisses down his chest. She heard Troy's deep, breaths and moans. She goes back up to his mouth and kisses him. He opened his eyes looking into hers almost asking her if she wanted this. She nods and he rolls on top of her and kisses her passionately. His hands move to her white wife beater and slowly pull it off to reveal her to him. He knew it was her first time; he wanted her to remember it. Her hands went down his hard, smooth body, to the belt of his pants, she tugged it off and pulled down his jeans and pants while he did the same to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he immediately pulled away. Gabriella looked at him, feeling hurt, he wanted this, she knew it.

'What's wrong?' she asked him, looking into his eyes. Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly. He moved a bit to the drawer and pulled out an unopened box of condoms, she sighed, she had not even thought about that. He adjusted himself as she watched and smiled, his cheeks were becoming a light shade of pink because he knew she was watching. He moved back to her and leaned down for a kiss. She moved to the phone and unplugged it.

'Now, no one can interrupt us' she said smirking. The sun went down shinning down on the two lovers in his bed, they moved as one while everything around them stopped for them to remember the feeling of the everlasting love.

It had been 3 months since that fateful night, Troy and Gabriella had become so much closer, to everyone around them thought they were adorable except Chad who thought Troy was totally whipped. They continued with their little escapades after Gabriella went to the free clinic. She was very neurotic about this; Troy remembered when they went there she had gotten the birth control and a whole bunch of stuff to be safe. Their lives right now were absolutely perfect. Troy stood in his back yard, it was around 8pm and Gabriella had gone out with the girls and his parents were inside watching reruns of a television show that he had never heard of. He looked at the back yard, it had taken him ages but he had made her dinner and decorated the whole basketball court with twinkle lights with the table in the middle. It was all for her, he felt like it was the right thing to do.

'Oh my God, Troy?' he turned around Gabriella stood their hr hand no her heart, she looked around tears forming in her eyes.

'Hey, do you like it?' he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

'Omg, yes troy I love it' she ran over to Troy and hugged him; he lifted her off the ground and swayed her in her arms. He escorted her to the table, she laughed, and he had cooked Mac and Cheese and hot dog. He leaned over a bit and pulled out his I-pod connected to his speakers and pressed play, Gabriella listened to the song, it was the song they had danced to at the West and East Dance.

'May I have this dance?' he said standing up and extending his hand.

'You may' she took his hand as they moved away from the table, they swayed to the song, she rested her head on his shoulder. His arms on her waist, her arms around his neck.

_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above' _

Gabriella rolled around in the bed; she nested closely by Troy, until she heard a huge loud banging come form the front door. She groaned Troy's parents had gone out to visit Mrs. Bolton's sister. She pulled herself up from the bed, grabbing Troy's pair of boxers, and headed downstairs. She threw open the door to find Melanie.

'What are you doing here?' Gabriella asked her, Melanie looked at her and sighed.

'I'm Pregnant, Gabriella'

'Holy Shit'

**_Hey people, so totally sorry I haven't update, but i suddenly felt to write for this story. This chapter is dedicated to PrincessSparkel15, who gave me like 16 reviews In one go, so thank you and to everyone else who reviewed, So I hope you like this chapter. Please give me some ideas, I would be so grateful. Sorry if it's short. _**

_**Please REVIEW, it would make my day. **_


	22. Just 2 more months

**Chapter 22- Just 2 more months**

I remember that day clearly, Melanie had come to the house, she wasn't dressed up or trying to lure anyone. She wearing sweats and a plain white T-Shirt. She looked normal, like her sister before anything…before everything. Gabriella knew she needs help as soon as she said she was pregnant. Her parent wouldn't understand, even though Melanie was the star child, this baby in their eyes would be a shame and burden on the family. Gabriella knew, she knew. Now, Melanie had no one just like she used too, now she had Troy. Yelling interrupted Gabriella's thoughts; she got up form Troy's bed. Climbing down the stairs, a small smirk formed on her lips at the scene lying in front of her in the kitchen.

'God, I asked for pancakes, normal pancakes, why did you add effing choc-chips' a 7-month pregnant Melanie yelled angrily at Troy.

'I made choc-chips because their Gabriella's favorite' troy snapped, he had been on edge ever since Melanie had moved into the Pool house. Her emotions had been randomly unnatural.

'Oh my god that is so sweet, aww, my sister is so lucky to have you; she said sobbing like crazy trying to hug him. Gabriella thought she would be generous and save him.

'Morning guys' Gabriella said sitting down onto a stool t the island.

'Morning Gorgeous' Troy said sitting next to her kissing her gently.

'God, you guys make me sick' Melanie said causing them to break apart.

'Morning Mel' Gabriella said looking over at her sister and smiled. They sat there quietly for a few moments until Melanie spoke up.

'God Troy, can you breathe any louder' she snapped getting up from her seat and headed towards the bathroom. Troy hit his head against the cool marble table.

'Two months, just two more months' Troy groaned.

'Aww, I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I'll make it up to you' she said seductively into his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear, and moved over and captured his lips, before Troy could even think about deepening the kiss.

'God, I can hear your lips smacking' Melanie yelled form the bathroom.

'I wonder how the doctor will be able to deliver a baby half human, Barbie and Devil!' Troy yelled going back to slamming his head against the table. She looked over at him and saw a scar over his eyebrow; she closed her eyes and remembered that day.

_'Babe' Troy whined looking at Gabriella who had dragged him around the mall for an hour trying to find a specific type of Ben and Jerry ice cream for Melanie. _

_'Gabriella, we'll never find it, can't we just get the regular flavor' _

_'No, Melanie will lose it; you saw how she reacted when you put carrots near her corn' _

_'Oh, yeah which reminds me she is crazy' Troy said groaning as Gabriella pinched him. _

_'Okay, all Montez women are crazy' He muttered under his breath. _

_'Hey, my Aunt in Florida called' Gabriella said as they entered the grocery shop. _

_'Oh yeah, what did she say' _

_'Umm, my parents have set up there, you know, they were having a conversation and told my aunty that me and Melanie were at a boarding school for the disturbed youth' _

_'Brie, I'm sorry' he said pulling her into a hug. _

_'It's fine I mean they weren't the perfect parents, but I'm glad I'm not there with them, I'm here wit you' she said moving to give him a soft kiss. _

_'Well well, well if it isn't Bolton and his little slut' Bryan said from behind them. _

_'You stay the hell away from us and my sister' Gabriella yelled at him angrily. _

_'Oh, your defending the slut now, after everything she put you through, god that's hilarious, beside that baby probably isn't mine…and if I had my way at the dance it probably would be yours-' Bryan hadn't even the chance to finish his sentence as Troy swung his fist into Bryan's jaw and watched him regain balance and lung forward to Troy, Gabriella shrieked as Bryan and Troy toppled over a bench. They both composed themselves, Troy was bleeding, and from the looks of it, Bryan would have a nasty bruise on his jaw. Troy walked over to Bryan and slugged him again effortlessly. _

_'If you come anywhere near Gabriella or her sister you will seriously regret it' Troy said walking away enlacing Gabriella's hand with his, she leaned over to him and whispered 'Thank you'. _

' Troy, babe?' Gabriella whispered, into his ear, Troy looked up. She grabbed his arm pulling him up from the chair and standing up as well, she wrapped her arms around Troy. 'I love you, so much'

'I love you, too baby' still a little confused by the sudden affection he looked down at her and smiled. He didn't care that the last couple of months had been hard, because he would do anything for her.

**Sup, people. Thank you for the reviews they were awesome, sorry I haven't lately, but I have holidays coming so I will update really soon. The next chapter will be more flashbacks and how Melanie made it up to Gabs. Troyella **

** Please review and give me some ideas. **

****


End file.
